Stuck In Another Universe, Home In Time For Outtakes!
by lostiesgirl
Summary: A collection of deleted chapters, extended stuff, and such and such from Stuck in Another Universe.
1. The original chapter one

For those that were wondering as to why I've decided to move this version of the first two chapters of SIAU, or Stuck in another universe, here is because of sentimental reasons, that sometimes the work someone does takes a while to get where it needs to be, and because of random third reason. Okay, because of the flashbacks, which does count for Faith's back story. But, seeing as that takes time to add in throughout my story, just see the flashbacks here.

And yes, I was inspired by the Outtakes series that DanniFielding has, who's a wonderful author in her own right.

This mini book with have deleted scenes, chapters from another point of view, tumblr prompts, mini scenes that would be out of place in the main story, also goes for plots that would be fun to write but out of place in the time frame of the thing, and revisions., and maybe other stuff.

The next two chapters would be 'revision stuff.'

* * *

Welcome Ladles and Gentle Spoons, to Stuck in _Another_ Universe.

It might be a bit long, and the rest of the chapters I'm writing will might be more or less the same length, so bear with me if you don't mind some long chapters, a few Doctors here and there and a few arcs spread around.

Slight warning, just a barest hint of copulation.

And, if you're being very kind, a review would be nice, just to see if anyone likes it.

Once upon a time, in a universe far away, a young woman, on the day of her 27th birthday, was whisked away from her not so average life, by an unknown portal and fell in the Whoniverse, and, well, can't spoil it all right away.

* * *

 _Sometimes a person's life could change in one day. Sometimes even less than that._

 _Sometimes the thing that changes our life we barely take notice off until it drops out of the sky._

 _With us inside of it no less._

That earned a chuckle from most of the people who experienced the event that the bride is saying in her vow/speech, especially from one of the blonde bridesmaids, the others were slightly confused and left to wonder.

 _That day that the plane crashed had a great impact on me, I found the man that I love, the friends that I forged from that tragedy, not all of them made it to today, to witness what it's happening. I hope that they are with us in spirit, but I bet they have better things to do._

That earned a smile from her husband to be. And from her closest friends. And the bride's 6 younger sisters. And her brother. And her two nieces.

 _I give you my heart and soul, all of my days to follow. And I asked for nothing but love and trust in return._

The blonde bride and her groom hold hands as she finished her speech.

Faith Harrington smiled happily, in her sea blue-green bride's maid dress as she saw her best friends, Susan Brown and Hugo Reyes, kiss in celebration of being announced as wife and Husband.

She threw confetti along with her friends, laughing joyfully.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Someone layed their hand on the newlywed shoulder's. The natural blonde turned around, incidentally hitting Faith with her light green veil.

Susan covered her mouth in surprise. "Sorry, I'm so sorry."

Faith laughed it off. "Are you kidding? No need to apologized on your wedding day. I was the one behind you." She went to hug one of her best friends. "So, wanna get to the food already? I'm waiting to get my hands on that hog."

"Don't remind me," Hugo said, lightly patting his stomach. "I swear I'm going to eat all _la mole verde_."

Faith guffawed at that. "Oh, that would be a sight to see. I might beat you to that though." Susan moved her head off to the side, Faith followed her gaze, landing on the dark-skinned man smiling at her. She turned back to Susan. "Better get started on that food. I kinda want to dance soon." She points a finger at the both of them."And you better make sure that it's the radio, this time."

Hugo gives her a mock salute. "Aye, aye."

Faith walked towards her assigned table, where Janelle Granger, Carmen Lopez, Lewis Callahan, and two empty seats. She sat down next to Lewis.

Janelle looked up from her journal to see Faith. "Hey there, Harrington, how'd it go?"

Faith touched the empty glass. "Went well, Granger." She smiled lightly. She looked around the large tent. "Just a little.."

"Jealous, bored..." The red-head interjected.

"No, it just that..." She leaned in closer so that nobody can hear them. "After what happened earlier today, I have this strange feeling that something else is going to ruin the wedding."

"Don't you worry then." Faith turned around to see Elyon Brown, the blonde haired second oldest of the Browns. "Between me and Elsa, Ella, Eliza, Elena, and Ethan, there's no need to worry."

"No need to -" Faith stood up. "The last time we needed more than just you guys."

"Yeah," Elyon coincided. "Fine, I'll give you that one, but she's our big sister, so don't worry about it." Elyon patted Faith's back. "Just enjoy it."

Elyon left the table, heading back to her two young girls and her common - law husband. Faith let out a small smile. "I'll try." She said to thin air.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

 _And everybody know the story of David and Goliath but this is bigger than triumph_

 _This is for the warrior, this is for you and I_

 _This is for euphoria, give me a piece of mind_

 _God is recordin' this, won't you look in the sky?_

Faith took a sip from her wine as she danced a little in her seat, waiting for the song to finish its piano - rap section to get to Alicia's voice. _The fact that I mistaken you for a newcomer proves that I was wrong about music, just a bit._

She looked at the invitation card she held in her hand. March 13, 2008. She looked up at the happily married couple, relishing the look on their faces as they, embarrassingly danced away.

She let out a small smile. Then frowned as she looked down at her watch. ' Just a few more hours,' She thought. She looked back up at the sight of the rest of her friends dancing.

She can't help but feel that even with most of her friends' being married, that this will changed everything. She finished her drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She shook it off. 'Must be just my own nerves', she thought

 _Tell him you got the behavior of your neighbor_

 _Even when stability's never in your favor_

 _Fly with the turbulence, only last a minute_

 _Land on your dreams, and recognize you live it_

She smirked as she spotted the man she saw earlier drinking at the free bar. She put the card in her purse, sets it down in her chair, and walked over to the man.

"Hello stranger," Faith drawled out. "That was very lame. Did I just ruined it right there?"

He shook his head. "No, you didn't."

 _Walk through the valley of peace, with bare FEET (whoa)_

 _Run through the flames, that's more passion for ME (whoa)_

 _I passed that, this morning just so the world can SEE (whoa)_

 _Got them wolves on me, no watch me lick 'em clean_

The dark-skinned man grinned at the sight of her. "Right, well, nice to meet you, again."

"Again, when did we meet the first time?" She coyly asked.

"One of the Best men."

"Ahh, strange, that I haven't met you before then." She said with the widest grin on her face.

 _I know, I know, my pride, my goals, my highs, my lows_

 _I know, I know, it's mind control_

The dark-skinned man grabbed her by the waist.

"A bit forward, are we?" Faith said coyly.

"Just a bit," He said softly.

 _I know I could prosper, no impostor, prosecute my posture_

 _I stand up and I stand by her, what_

"I like the forward type, kinda sexy."

"Well, how about a dance then?"

"Would love one desperately."

The man and Faith were pressed together as they started to sway with the music. Faith smiled widely as she remembered this song, from like a month ago from her radio.

 _And the night is takin' over, and the moonlight gets exposure_

 _And the players have been chosen, and it seems like fate has spoken_

 _When it seems your Faith has broken, by the second, losin' focus_

 _Ain't no way to get off, get off, get off, get off - unless you move forward_

"And to think, you claimed that you didn't have dance lessons." She teased him.

"One of my other worldly talents," He pressed his lips to her ear.

"The Renaissance man, I bet that's what I'll call you."

"Hmm, sounds old fashion."

"I like old fashion. It's... nice to be old once in a while."

"But you don't look that old."

"Just shy of 27. I know, must be the air."

"The air." He said, slightly incredulous.

"You know the saying, the magic in the air, all that kerfuffle."

"Well, that must be it them, seeing as I am 27, and a half, and right now I'm feeling pretty young at the moment."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

 _I am a lonely hero, tryin' to fight my battles_

 _Life likes to blow the cold wind, sometimes it freezes my shadow_

 _In the midst of all this darkness, I sacrifice my ego_

 _There ain't no room for selfish, we do it for the people_

The man quirked his eyebrows and grinned as if he won the lottery. "Wanna get out of here?"

Faith's breath hitched.

"Sure." She gives out a small smile. "I know a place you'll like."

 _Say the work don't stop, 'cause they don't stop_

 _And everybody here tryna get on top_

 _Everybody from the 'burbs down to the block_

 _Gotta hold on tight and don't let go, let go_

 _Huh, so you think you hot?_

 _Gotta grind hard, give it all you got_

 _You can have, or you can have not_

 _You see that a lot in the ghetto, ghetto_

Faith looked around and relaxed as her and the tall dark stranger walked out of the reception, hand in hand, making sure to grab her purse on their way out.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith kicked off her flats as she pined the man against the cool thick tree. "Oh I think that's a bit too far is it?"

The man took off Faith's rubber band revealing her long blonde hair.

"Not enough." She responded by attaching herself to his neck.

"I hoped not, I wanted to spend more than five minutes with you." Faith non too gently guided the man to lie on a white smooth rock. "I think I have a case of jungle fever."

"And you need someone to cure it?"

"No, I want to stay like this for a long while. Hope you're up for that?"

The man looked at Faith appreciently. "I already am." With a sulturly look, Faith bend down towards him.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith twirled the simple gilded gold ring as she felt the sea of endorphins washing over her. "Love you , Henry Davis Bloom." She kisses his chest. "Always."

" I love you, Faith Harrington Bloom" He said as he kisses her forehead, calming down from his high.

Faith grinned widely. "We should role-play more often. I'm surprised we haven't tried that."

Henry quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, I cannot see the downfall for that if we tried this before."

Faith sighed. "Alright, Mr. I - Know - so, maybe not before, with the Others around, but I have this feeling that I might get into this role-playing thing."

"Alright, what do you have in mind for tomorrow?"

Faith stretched. "You, dressed up as a floppy hair man with an affinity for bow - ties and tweed."

Henry laughed. "You sure about that one?"

Faith nodded. "And I'll ask Elyon to take me to a wig shop to find a black wig and a short red dress."

"Wait, River's not a brunette."

"Course not, I want some Whouffle action."

"Who - what?"

"Something I recently rediscovered, not bad that. Granted, you'll be the one making the souffle."

"What we're going to do tomorrow is going to included the souffle?"

Faith laughed as she got what he was implying. "Oh God no, you've got a dirty mind."

"Please, I became that partly because of you."

"Really? Like red heads with an unrealistic doll figure tend to occupied your mind, came from me?"

He only laughed as he held her closer to his chest. Partly because of how perfectly molded they are, and partly because it's cold at night.

"You caught me. Do you think it's midnight yet?"

Faith gave him a lopsided grin. "Very good chance that we've been here for an hour, so yup." She popped the 'p'.

"Well, Happy belated birthday."

Faith grinned as she fell on the dress made pillow next to her."At least you got me a great present, then." She went up to kiss his lips.

"Hmm," He thought. "So, I'm just a gift, am I?"

"The best there is." Faith lead him to lie down in front of her.

"No, I'm not." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm better than that."

She can't help but break out in a grin. "Yeah you are." She kissed him fully on the lips. "You are the second most important thing in my life."

"And the most important?"

"The saving. Honestly, I feel that the rush you get when you save someone is so amazing. And the fact that you the cause of that happiness on their faces, is rewarding enough. And the bowwoman thing I have going for me, that's really a good decision I made."

"I think you had a bit too much wine." He caressed her arm. "You're repeating yourself again."

Faith widen her eyes in mock shock. "Oh dear, I'm sorry for repeating things. Maybe I should stop introducing you as my husband altogether," She made a face. "Exposition is important for newcomers, as you know." She giggled. "I think your right on the 'too much drinkage'."

"Well, I hope we don't have to deal with anyone else for a while." She pecked his cheek slightly in response. "At least for a couple of hours."

Henry and Faith kissed fully, in the middle of the full moon, as a new year dawned for pulled back from each other.

"Do you think we should go back now?" Henry asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, when I wake up tomorrow, I don't want to see a Hurley bird staring at me, again." She stood up, nonchalantly, slightly cold from the night winds but otherwise okay, and grabbed her dress. She holds out her hand. "Come on then, you can gauk again in the bedroom."

He takes it, standing up slowly. "You know, maybe while you're at the shop, you should consider buying a red wig."

"Fine, just as long as I don't have to wear those fake plastic funbags with the sparkly red dress."

"Okay... how about the next time?"

As their voices drifted away into the wind, the bright green invitation card that Faith had in her purse blow away in the breeze, right into a small orange portal that appearing in between two broken trees, disappearing from the world.

* * *

\- - - - 5 - - 8

 _There was a time_

 _I met a girl of a different kind._

 _We ruled the world,_

 _I'd thought I'd never lose her out of sight._

 _We were so young, I think her now and then._

 _I still hear the song that reminded me of my friend._

Faith Harrington woke up to see her bright yellow ceiling of her home with Henry, to the sound of her Radio/Alarm. She rubbed her tender neck, after all that dancing she thought she was still sore from that and what she and Henry got up to when they got home, but now it felt like she's refreshed after a long day of deep sleep. Or even longer.

She went to find a canteen around her bed that she would use for storing fresh water from a river she frequented. She took one swig of it, sticking out her tongue in distaste as she tried to find the button to turn off the radio. Instead, she ended up changing the station.

" _Hold me close and hold me fast_

 _this magic spell you cast_

 _this is la vie en rose_ "

The ghostly grave Estuary accented man sang.

She stood up in her bed, looking at her alarm. It was strange it didn't shut off, seeing as she swore that she smacked the right button.

"W _hen you kiss me, heaven sighs_

 _and though I close my eyes_

 _I see la vie en rose_ "

She blinked. The alarm wasn't even on. She turned to her right. He's not there. His side wasn't even made. That's not like Henry. She started to get out of her bed. She noticed with a frown that she's wearing grey converse sneakers.

" _When you press me to your heart_

 _I'm in a world apart._

 _A world where roses bloom_ "

She looked down at herself. She's wearing a long sleeve dark blue jean jacket with a pink shirt, and dark jeans. She widen her eyes. She was sure that she slept in her forest green bridemaids' dress, or without it. Or maybe she left it on the couch in the living room. "What the hell?"

" _And when you speak, angels sing from above_

 _everyday words seem to turn into love songs_ "

As she walked towards her bedroom door, she stopped to see a grey satchel bag appeared secured on her shoulder. She gulped as she noticed it.

If she goes anywhere, she would carry her light brown backpack with her, not normal grey Ben Linus'uese satchel.

45815162342

Henry Bloom sets the broom down on the floor, about a few feet away from them, careful to not dirty the tied ribbons containing the friends that are present, or not.

Henry touched Faith's shoulder, as she looked at the ribbons that are named 'Susan,' 'Hugo,' 'James,' and so on.

She sniffed. "Remind me to have another wedding," She let out a small smile. " So that everyone can be there."

He smiled. "Can do." He kissed his cheek.

They walked towards their slighter larger cluster of friends and moved to face a Latina woman wearing a flower chain on the top of her head, standing in as priest. "You guys sure as sure you want to do this now?"

They both nodded vigorously.

" _Que bien_ , let's get this over with." Carmen coughed as she schooled her features into a more mature look. "We are all gather here today to witness a binding between woman and man, as one."

\- - - 20 - 12 - 22 - - -

Carmen Lopez, the priest, gives Henry and Faith a red ribbon, one for each, their respective partner's name on their ribbon. She tied it to their wrist.

"I pronounced you husband and wife." She pointed to the broom on the jungle floor. " Now you may leap into a better life."

Henry jumped first over the broom. He turned back to Faith. He hold out the hand with the tied wrist, beckoning her to come to him.

Without hesitation, Faith leaped over the broom.

As her feet plopped to the floor, she looked up, to face nothing. She turned around to see if he moved, but it's not only him. Everyone is gone.

She widen her eyes.

"No..."

4815162342

\- - - - 5 - - 8

" _give your heart and soul to me a_

 _and life will always be_

 _la vie rose_ "

 _'Lethe, Faith. Embrace.'_ The ghostly man whispered throughout the room.

She held back from opening, scanning to find the strange man.

"Hello?" She gets no response. "Listen," She tried to find anything nearby for defense, " I want to know what you want, if it's something a bit more bizarre, don't worry. I know a couple of people that could help!" She grabbed a gold medallion. She looked towards the closet.

"All you have to do is show yourself." Her hand reached toward the closet's double doors. "That's all." She pull to open as nothing came out. No ghoul or any sort of metahuman.

All she saw was an empty closet. Faith looked around, but all her clothes, her old ratty backpack, even her homemade bow and quiver, gone.

The bright homey yellow sunlight that was shining from a nearby window instantly turned bright white. Faith abandoned her medallion and moved away from the closet and pressed her back against the door.

The whiteness started to engulf the entire room. Not knowing how to handle a situation like this, she close her eyes and covered her ears, just in case as if the sky turned purple again.

She felt the door give weight under her, making her fall over the threshold. It's as if life slowed down as she saw the room that she barely had for less than six months, disappeared before her very eyes. Leaving Faith surrounded by the blue and orange swirls that she remember from the Portals, the ones she thought we closed for good, being propelled forwarded into the orange swirl.

She doesn't know how long she had screamed, could have lasted a minute, or a sea turtle's life - span. But she felt her throat growing sore. She wanted to open her eyes again, but she felt that if she does, she won't be whole again.

She felt the electricity from the portal trying to leave permanate marks but it's as if it can't succeed. She screamed out in pain, at least she thinks she did, with the growing noise of the oncoming portal, it may have drowned her out, or maybe she can't scream.

\- - - - 5 - - 8 - - -

She felt that she sunk into quicksand. She took a big gulp and snapped her mouth shut.

Falling.

Falling.

Still Falling.

Falling so slowly yet so far that she felt the freeness that washed over her skin becoming a heavy weight in her soul.

She grasped for any sort of line, for help in any form. She felt warm heat all around her, but not harming her, as if she's protected.

The world started to turn pitch black as she saw the buildings coming closer to her.

She puts her arms out in front of her.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

She blinked back into reality. And blinked again as the mattress seems to be less comfy than she last remembered. And slightly chilly. Has she left the window open again?

The first thing that greeted Faith was a hurt front side. She propped herself up from the undressed mattress, raising an eyebrow at the two necklaces on her neck.

She took a chance and look at the alarm clock.

8:58 AM.

She furrowed her brows as she turn her head slowly, slighty on edge, seeing as she's in a strange apartment, rubbing her ears as it felt too quiet to not have some form of white looked at a window covered by a Superman curtains.

It seems to be dark out, judging from the cluster of stars that showed through the small crack in between sheets. And strangely, the window seemed to be close.

Faith started to sit down on the bed and took off her jacket, then immediately puts it back on due to the coldness of the room. She still rubbed her shoulders as she wasn't quite used to this type of weather, at least where she was.

She stopped as she saw something improbable out of the corner of her eye. She looked upward.

She froze at the sight.

She's in an apartment complex, that's for sure. Seeing as she can see the two upper floors from the huge gaping hole, showing the night sky, which is, presumably, the roof. It seemed to look like that the top is the small hole in relative to the rest, as if what ever came through expanded until it stopped -

On this floor. She took a few steps back and sure enough the other side of the room is dented. A few more floors and the whole building could collapse on itself.

What's more, is that the small patch of the daylight sky revealed unknown constellations, and a green planet, from the angle that's she's looking from.

"Oh God, what the hell happened to me?" She whispered.

Pop!

She rubbed her ears as the noises finally made an appearance. The strangely distant sounds of despair, of people fully enjoying their last moments. In the apartment itself, it's pretty quiet.

Where ever she is, she knows for sure that she's has to do what she does best.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

She open the satchel on the bed, as she rummaged through the closets, drawers and cupboards of the apartment, looking for any sort of improved weapons. Finding at least a tool box for pluming, would be enough.

She only found a Taser. And a book about Greek mythology. She quickly puts the book inside.

She looked at the Taser gingerly, never actually handled one through her full 26 years of living.

She laughed incredulity as she ran towards the bathroom. 'Turned 27 and I end up falling into another... world, dimension, universe?' She shook her head as she looked for empty bottles. 'Or maybe something every more bizarre. Dream world, a Lotus Eating machine, what it it?'

"Happy birthday to me," She sang sarcastically and slightly hoursed. She took all the empty bottles and store it inside the satchel. The more that she focused on trying to find any tools to help, the sooner she can get back to the universe. 'No, just wait a minute. Near death experience, something like - like' Faith flashed back to The Stolen Earth. Those constellations and the planet, they're the same.'

She slowly sat down in the toilet covered seat. "I'm in Doctor Who." She laced her hands together and put them to cover her face. 'This can't be happening.'

 _Yes, well, it is._ A soft spoken male thought. _And you have to get that over with like in about less than an hour. If I'm right, which of course I am, you need to be at the top of your game for the next few hours._

'Oh fun, voices in my head,' She thought sarcastically. 'About a million light years and a quicksand protective barrier away from home, and I'm hearing people in my head again. You sound English thought. That's different.'

 _Ahh, well, you're all by your lonesome, might have banged your head good and all that great stuff. At the moment, I need you to focus on this, to keep calm and carry on._

'Keep calm - just a few hours ago, I was enjoying a very good early morning with my boyfriend, and now I'm here. I'm up for an adventure, but do you expect me to instantly be calm?'

 _Count to five._ He reminded her. _Let the fear in, then let it go._

Faith took a deep breath and counted. She let out the breath. She stood up suddenly, reinvigorated. She started to pace around the small bathroom. "Now if I remembered correctly, this should be the first part, seeing as there's no automatic techno warming from the Daleks so there's that." Her eyes light up at the computer mention. "Idiot, should've checked that first." She hits herself on the wrist.

She was halfway out of the door until she doubled back to raid the cabinet. Aspirin, fresh out. Paracetamol, just two pills used. She grabbed that bottle. Celexa, her hand started to shake, "Out of all the apartments to fall on," She muttered to herself as she puts it back on the shelve.

She stalked towards the living room, where it seems unharmed. A half an hour or so later, she came up with nothing. No computer or tablet, she thought until she remembered that the tablet came out a few years after 2009. With that little idea leading to nowhere and still no evidence of the Dalek ships in the sky, Faith decided to leave the apartment.

Outside the apartment, on the half hallway, she stopped as she fully saw the view.

Well, if there was any lingering doubt as to where it she is, it's gone now.

\- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

abc def ghi jkl mno pqr stu vwx yz

The Doctor, Donna and the albino Shadow Architect looked at the 3 - d model of the 27 planets. "...The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that! 27 planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous!" He gushed at the sight.

"Oi, don't get all spaceman, what does it mean?" Donna asked.

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse! What for?"

"Who could design such a thing?" The Shadow Architect asked.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago... can't be.."

\- - - 6 - 15 - 21 - 18 - - -

Martha was arguing to General Sanchez. "But why me?"

"You're our only hope of finding the Doctor. " He said calmly. "But failing that, if no help is coming, then with the power invested in me by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I authorise you, to take this " He hold out a key. "- The Osterhagen Key. "

"I can't take that, sir."

"You know what to do. For the sake of the Human Race."

\- - - 6 - 15 - 21 - 18 - - -

Rose appearing in the middle of the street, the same street that The Doctor and Donna were on just a few moments ago, like from a teleport, toting an enormous gun.

Rose looked up to the sky without a bit of surprise"Right, now we're in trouble..." She cocks the gun. "It's only just beginning."

\- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

conversation -

"Holy crap!" She whispered, even if it absurd that she's doing so. That... entire episode down Doctor Who memory lane, the entire episode that she hasn't seen in years, verging on a decade, she just managed to experence.

She turned to head downstairs until she saw that the hallway looked familiar.

 _Third floor, four doors down.._

She had the sudden urge to walk towards an apartment door, boarded up with two plywood woods from one end of the door to the other.

She reached out to touch the door. It seemed that no one wanted this apartment, not even for a tenant.

\- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

\- - - 14 - 9 - 14 - 5 - - -

"You don't need me." The Ninth Doctor said to Rose Tyler, trying to disway her from telling him to stay behind in Rose's flat to watch the news about the ship that was found in the Thames. "Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum?"

"Promise you won't disappear?" Rose asked of him.

The big eared Doctor thought for a moment then he rifled through his pockets. "Tell you what, TARDIS key. It's about time you had one. See you later." He tossed her the key and went on his merry way.

\- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

\- - - - 5 - - 8

She stumbled out of it, teary eyed. She quickly tore the woods out of their holding metal thing that keeping them in place. She thought of the nastiest person that has ever crossed her path and kicked the door in the middle.

She gave the door a through look.

It turned out that the door was unlocked.

Slightly wondering why there was the need not to padlock the door, she stepped inside the door.

She took one look around the place.

\- - - 20 - 12 - 22 - - -

Time stopped for Rose as the New Doctor enter the flat on Christmas eve, just after saving the day from the Sycorax and overthrowing the Prime Minister. She took one look at his new wardrobe, brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat, and grinned her Rose Tyler grin.

He walked towards the table. "You don't mind if I joined?"

Rose's smile became wider. "Join me - uh, us!"

\- - - 20 - 12 - 22 - - -

\- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

Faith furrowed her brows at the last memory. 'That's not right.' She thought. She shook it off. The stress must be getting to her.

The place hasn't aged well, also taking into account the bent wall like if a rubble ball fell into unwrapped Saran Wrap and it left an impression.

Somehow her feet guided her to a room. Rose's room.

She took a long walk around the pink room, stopping at a picture of Rose, in winter clothes, with the Tenth Doctor, hugging Rose with one arm. They seemed to be having the time of their lives.

She pocketed it and headed out of the apartment, towards the stairs and out of the complex. She turned to see the building, and couldn't suppress her gasps. The half of it smashed as if someone was drilling a wide jack hammer from the roof.

She shook her head. "No time for questions." She started to walk ahead, making sure to be out of harm's way as the drunks and the pilfers stumbled around the streets.

She racked her brain while walking ahead, making sure to do so from the alleyways to be unnoticed, trying to see which Companion she can call for help. She ruled out most of the Moffat era companions. Possibly not River, seeing as even if she had her number, she wouldn't be sure which River she would be getting.

Rose is out of the question, for the moment, Martha's in New York at the moment, Jack's in Cardiff, Sarah Jane is out of the question, Lucie Miller's timeline is a mess as it is and Donna's with the Doctor. But her family lives in Chiswick, which is in London, now if only she knows where to get directions for Donna's home.

'Maybe heading for somewhere unique, like Big Ben or somewhere.'

She looked around for anyone holding any projectile weapons. She quirked up a smile as she spotted a sport store that seemed to be broken in.

She'll take her chances. She headed inside of the store to see most of their stock empty, except for the archery section.

She grinned. "Bingo." She headed towards it, opening her bag to make space for a green compound bow, a quiver filled with arrows, and some fingerless gloves. "Slow ride," She sang out, "Take it easy!"

She sling the bow onto her shoulder and walked out onto the street, where her heart looked wide-eyed as she saw, not 23 feet away from her, Rose flipping Tyler.

The Defender of Earth, the one that made the Doctor live again, enjoying life. She's here, right now.

Faith grinned.

\- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

\- - - 18 - 15 - 19 - 5 - - -

Memories of Rose Tyler, more prominently of the Doctor and Rose in a romantic light, and of their last moments together in a shared universe.

\- - - 18 - 15 - 19 - 5 - - -

The long brown coat Doctor and Rose Tyler standing in a large field full of mish matched rock that has eroded away enough to leave holes. Where huge stin rays are flying about.

"How long are you going to stay with me?" The Doctor asked.

"Forever." Rose said without hesitation.

\- - - 18 - 15 - 19 - 5 - - -

Rose Tyler and the Doctor kneel before Queen Victoria being knighted.

"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor said.  
"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home." Rose said excitely.

\- - - 20 - 12- 22 - 4 - 1 - 18 - 11 - 19 - 9 - 4 - 5 - - -

Queen Vicky was in the middle of her banishment speech to The Doctor and Rose Tyler. "You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return."

\- - - 18 - 15 - 19 - 5 - - -

Rose is in a dinner with her mother, Jackie Tyler, and her ex- now best friend Mickey, trying to convince them that she just forget about the Doctor and lived as she did before. "...That you don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away..."

Rose shut her eyes and looked away from the advancing people dressed in plastic, cornered near a wall that has a steam pipe.

She felt a warm hand gripped hers. She gripped it.

She looked up to see a big eared buzz cut man in leather.

"Run!" The man said.

And she did so, saving her from death and leading him to find the joy in the universe.

\- - - 18 - 15 - 19 - 5 - - -

\- - - 13 - 5 - 13 - 15 - 18 - 9 - 5 - 19 - - -

Faith blinked back the tears from her eyes, and, determined, with adrenaline pumping into her body, she raced towards Rose, walking ahead, with the huge gun of hers.

"Rose!" She shouted. "Rose Ty-" Alas, it was undermined by a stray piece of debre caught on her foot, causing her to unceremoniously fall onto the floor.

Rose Tyler turned around as she heard someone calling her name. As she didn't hear anyone nearing, aside from the few creepos that's 'celebrating', she headed towards a subway entrance, hoping to have less of people 'celebrating'.

Faith adjusted her 'H. D. B. ' necklace from the silver pendent one and stood up just as Rose had disappeared down a tunnel. She quickly stood up. "Rose Tyler?" She shouted , turning around in a full circle. "Rose?"

Faith covered her mouth with her hand. "No.." She said out loud.

 _You idiot, because of your clumsiness, you didn't catch up to Rose! Now what are we going to do?_

She hanged her head low. Rose was my one chance to leave this universe, and I had to Bella- ed it up.

She dusted herself off, unknowing of the blue swirl that's growing behind her.

Her eyes widen as she saw the distinctive blue - white light illuminating the reflective pieces of broken things on the street.

She turned around.

And shielded herself from the light of the portal as it engulfed her.

* * *

Note:

Here's the thing. Faith Harrington isn't like the normal 'Normal person from our universe ending up in the Whoniverse'. On one hand, she's at least mortal, and is a Doctor Who fan. On the other hand, well, if you heard of Charmed, Lost and Smallville, there will at least some references here and there.

Also Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, the songs used for this chapter and any reference from a variety of things.

Songs used:

Alicia Keys feat. Kenrick Lamar - It's on again (2014)

Swedish House Mafia - Don't you worry Child (2012)

(20 - 12 - 22) - La vie en Rose


	2. Panic at 107 Baker Street

Enjoy! Took me over a couple of weeks for this two parter, here's the first part!

Note: This is a revised version as I felt that there were some things missing that should be addressed for this chapter. And I felt that this should have gone in a different direction than it was going to head.

Also, Doctor Who is finally back on the air!

And now the series is over _until_ Christmas, look way down this page as to why I'm revising this _again._

* * *

A lurker watched from the shadows as the two boisterously laughing men finally left the nearby tavern, unfortunately, for the lurker, with a boyish haired subdued brunette in tow, whose style of dress gives her the appearance of a lady of the night.

She curled her lip in slight disdain at the sight. She will never truly understand the talking apes's need to look for potential mates that are already claimed. Or the need for it altogether. She felt that the factor in question would interfere with one's mind to process reason, and ability to observe as astute.

As it happened, she is able to observe more with a clearer mind. Such as the case with McDougal and Jones, two workmen that dealt with human waste, not a particularly aspiring job, to be sure, but a necessity in these times, and were apparently close friends, who are tied together in this scandal.

One of the men, McDougal, had murdered a man in the middle of the night. In fact, she was present to see the aftermath, just as she was finishing a debt that had her needed at the Wharf. She had read in the early paper that the other man drowned. She had also heard of their last conversation, just before the other man's death. Of course, it became under investigation as he apparently was called away from a telegram from an unknown source. She had only found it out mere days later from his wife, after making sure to investigate everything of the dead man.

The other one, Jones, he had multiple affairs with different wifes, all of them the same type, as she had noted from her watching of Jones. He is tied to McDougal's case as the man in the Wharf was mistaken for the man having relations with McDougal's wife, which, from a maid she had asked of her services, found through the wife's journal, was, unfortunately, his friend and coworker.

Scotland Yard are still looking for the perpetrator, even with their top men. Of course, she has every intention to turn them over to the Yard, but it seems that with the addition of this woman, between them, will make things even more complicated.

The young woman's back seem straight and alert for a woman that appears to be going off for a hard night's work, judging by the light makeup she had on her dainty face. That, by all apperences, was done on short notice by an ape who's a novice in the art of painting faces. She seemed to be sexually excited, indicated by the dilated look in her eyes, though she doesn't smell the correct scent that would indicate that. Her scent was more of sweat of a heavy worker, mixed with a long dried male's excitement, not too long ago, in fact. And she seemed self-assured, by the long strides she's taking in her walk.

Still not wanting to let the men walk away into the night, the lurker started to move with them, hidden by the shadows, from street to street, until they've reached an abandoned building on a deserted street, devoid of the voices that plagued the streets before. To the lurker's surprise, the woman was walking ahead, reaching the door and knocked four times, then paused for five seconds, then knocked six times.

The woman turned back around to the men, crooking her finger, while giving them a seductive smile.

The men were hesitant for a moment, sharing questioning glances, Jones more so, but they walked ahead.

The door opened, leading the men inside, but the woman stopped halfway through the threshold, whispering something to the male that answered the door. The woman took a step back and the door swiftly closed. Muffing the screams of the two men.

Without pausing, The woman's head turned towards the corner of a dark, dank street, right where the lurker is staring back at her.

The lurker licked her lips as she stepped back a few steps. Just to be cautious.

The woman, still intently looking at the spot, tilted her head at the lurker, took a few steps forward. Her still dilated eyes narrowed at the lurker, who seems to be capable to look in the dark.

The lurker frowned. 'Of course,' she thought. She walked backwards towards the other street, dark and empty street. As if the sky agreed with her, raindrops fell rapidly to give her more cover, as the moon is hidden by the clouds. She will investigate from the other side of the warehouse.

The woman instantly ran towards her.

The lurker heard the oncoming footfalls racing towards her. Acting on instinct, the lurker carried on, turning towards another street. It's not as if she wasn't being cautious, she had even made the decision to dress in all black, including a veil, to give her more than enough of an advantage.

The lurker stopped at a dead-end. trying make sure to memorize this unknown location, along with the recent new streets that she found. She never knew London would be as large as a city as she imagined. She felt a chill blowing gently in her exposed face. It doesn't matter to her, what matters is that the woman was more than she suspected.

"Oi!" The lurker looked towards the woman, who's walking slowly holding a piece of metal in her hand. "Listen here, Leapin' Lizard." The woman said in the strangest Hampshire accent that she has ever heard of, even from the drunkards. "They don't want your kind around here, so yer bett - er leave here on yer own," The woman holds out the piece of metal. "If you're not that co-operable, maybe in pieces." The woman charged towards the lurker.

The lurker strikes out her long whip of a tongue at the woman, which caused her to fall onto the cobblestone pavement. With the rain falling at a rapid pace, it caused the lurker to walk carefully towards the woman.

The woman looked up at the green-skinned woman without fear. "Go on ahead, it's not like yer can do any more dam-age."

The lurker looked at the woman. Particularly her eyes, as they seemed to be in the same state as they were when she first saw them, but tinted grey, now that she has a better look. "Oh _lookie_ heere. The lurking monster doesn't want me flesh then, yeah? Or do you prefer the ones with more.. experience?"

The lurker leaned closer to the woman, until the woman can see the scaly green-skinned face, not looking at the woman in fear, or disgust, but simple curiosity.

"I do not wish to harm you nor let you go, _for_ the moment. Will you tell me as to why you were taking those man into that building?"

The woman stared at her for a long moment. Then she blinked, revealing her natural brown eyes. "Help me, Miss! I can't stay like this for long. Just for a few moments. _He_ has final control. " She said in an American accent, a very familer one at that.

The lurker regarded her carefully. The voice of the woman seemed to be more natural to her lips, her cut of hair seemed to be recent, judging by the fact that, even with the sudden downpour, she has the faint air of the soaps made in Warrington. So she has been busy. Her stance seemed to be more lax than before. And her eyes, so much stress in her young eyes. "I will do my best, but I will need your full cooperation, now, how many more of you are like this?."

The woman looked back at the lurker, her now grey eyes dilated. "'Ello, monster. I cannot wait for my Master to get his hands on you."

The lurker has made her decision. "I do not wish to hear any more of _your_ prattling words. It grates the mind akin to a parasite.."

Without further thought, She slugged the woman, who is knocked out instantly. Without another word, the lurker threw the woman over her shoulder. As much as she would liked to have solve the case, finding out this mystery is vastly more important, especially if it deprive her of her victories.

* * *

As she fell into the ... well, she really doesn't know what it is, something felt different about the trip this time around for Faith Harrington.

To her, right now, it's like... going down a fast roller coaster around 63 miles an hour. And when reaching the bottom, it turned into bumper cars, but stranger. Faith felt like a sucking vacuum trying to pull her in. But, before she can, another vacuum opens up and pulls her away from one vacuum, some other portal, presumably, and so on and so on. Or it seems to be more like she's the metal pinball that's being stopped from reaching her destination, the hole that will end all of her tossing and turning. All the while, she started to feel the familiar gurgling of undigested food trying to make a reappearance in her mouth.

One thing that she took quickly note of, at least her subconscious wasn't cruel enough to mind warp her into thinking that she was back in her small yellow house. She may have had her eyes closed, but that's doesn't make her realized any less as to where she is.

Faith raised her hand to massaged her throat, as she definitely felt something daring to resurface itself into her throat.

As she tried to, what felt akin to a current caused her to head towards it. and it seems that this is the end of the line for her. She covered her arms for brace of impact.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

March 20, 1885, London

A long haired brunette woman in a maid's outfit is taking down the clothes she had tented outside as her employer predicted that it would rain in a short while. And, from the short time that she knew him, she know to trust his word. She smiled softly as she finished collecting the clothes, she headed towards the house.

A bright blue light the size of a horse stopped her. She turned around, her eyes widening as she saw the bright coloured opening filled with a mixture of blue and white light. The next thing she knew, a underclothed woman popped out of the light, coated in red light for a moment before falling at the maid's feet, the light disappearing in a blink of an eye. She groaned out loudly in pain, muttering something about a pin attached to a ball. The portal closed in on itself.

Dropping the clothes, the maid crouched down to take a closer look at the blonde woman, whose eyes seemed to be half-opened from shock and pain.

She seemed to take it as a good sign, as she started to talk to the fallen woman. "Miss, please, _hold_ on, I'll get you inside and I'll find help, yeah?"

The blonde woman's response is to sit up, turned to her side and spew coloured bits from her mouth.

As if the sky was listening in, the rain finally decided to make an appearance.

"Hoo, boy." The maid fanned herself as the blonde woman had finished spewin', her coughing during the last stretch. "Let's get yer in." With a bit of strength that she never thought she had in her, pulled the strangely dressed woman up, slinging an arm over her shoulder and they headed into the house. The maid took note of the way that the blonde woman is walking, tired and leaning too much on her right foot to walk.

"Am I... home yet?" The blonde woman whispered.

The maid gave her a sympathetic smile, trying to open the door, while holding on to a barely aware woman. "No, at least, I do not think so. But don't you worry, you'll be taken care of.

"Who... who are you?"

"Jenny Flint. What about your, sweetheart?" Jenny walked closer to the maid's quarters.

"Faith Harrington..." The woman that identified herself as Faith, trailed off because she became a lot heavier and less responsive. Jenny helped get into the room.

* * *

\- 16 - 8 - 15 - 14 - 5 -

\- 3 - 1 - 12 - 12 -

Faith screamed as she fell from the orange portal, luckily falling on long grass, cushioning her fall. A wave of nostalgia hit her, harder than the soft landing. She sat up as she saw the portal disappeared in front of her. As it faded away, she saw the mountains and the familiar sky that was obscured. She grinned in relief, she's home. She finally made it.

She stood up and, stretching her entire body, doing a twirl in the process. The sky, the ground on her feet, it felt like home. She stopped just in case anyone that she's not close friends with had seen her. 'If that every happened', she thought, 'They would not let that disappear from their minds.' She looked at the quiet sight. She heard the familiar noises of wildlife that she was used to, but something in her mind tells her that this is off.

" _Correctamundo Faitharenooo!"_ Faith jumped as she heard the sudden booming English voice.

"What the _hell_?" She looked around. To her right, is normal jungle trees and wildlife. To her left, Faith stopped as she looked at... Johnny Depp with his Captain Jack Sparrow clothes. She blinked in disbelief. No, it's... David Tennant in his Peter Vincent's Vegas act outfit that looks like a knock off of the rum loving pirate. Her eyes lingered on the leather pants for a moment. Her eyes snapped back to him. Damn him and his leather.

"Right," The man said, slightly irritated. "shouldn't say those words anytime soon. Or ever."

"Am I..." She looked back at the scenery, then at the man. "Either this is a weird fantasy side effect thingy or I made it back here and brought a Captain Jack Expy with me."

" _Oi_! I'm not identical to that dancing q... o - " He caught sight of his clothing. "Oh, you _meant_ the pirate. Well, I'll concede that it's an _interesting_ costume."

Faith barked out a laugh, despite herself. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation." She belatedly recognized the voice from her recent talkings. She snapped her fingers in response. "I knew it sounded familiar. It's been _ages_ since that movie. I didn't think my memory would be this bad."

"Enough reminiscing then, _yes_?" He didn't wait for her response. "Good, now, how are you feeling at this moment?"

"Are _you_ kidding me? It's only been a couple of hours and I'm more than homesick." The whole scenery changed from them on a nearby mountain, to being just a few feet away from the small cul-de-sac full of small yellow houses. She sadly smiled as she saw her and Carmen walking ahead to the gazebo to meet with Henry and Lewis after - she furrowed her brows, trying to remember what has happened. It was only ten days ago, before the wedding, how could she forget. "I want to go back, _more_ than anything."

Peter, or the loony voice in her head, seeing at it's not really the character from the Fright Night remake, gripped her shoulder in response to her words. "Which is why finding the Doctor has to be your number one concern at the moment, to find _him_ , and to make sure to set things _right_."

"Yeah," She laughed in disbelief. "I'm the expert on finding the Doctor. You're loco in the coco, if you think that. Wait." She turned back to Not Peter. "You're in my head, and I'm talking to you as if you're an actual person. Huh." Faith looked on as she saw herself and Henry, when her and Carmen reached the gazebo, she inspected him, to see if he had any injures because of the attack of... something. 'Damn it, I'm not middle-aged yet,' She thought in frustration.

" _You're okay._ " She said to him, flatly. He nodded, slightly worried. " _You could have died! And don't you sugarcoat this, Henry Davis Bloom! It was a close call and you know it_!"

" _But that's in the past, Faith. All that matters is the here and now."_

" _This isn't a joke, Henry. You could have been killed_!"

Faith looked at her wonderful guy, who's still recovering, but didn't had the chance to tell her yet.. "Oh, my Henry." She's still a bit unnerved at seeing herself, but if she has more than an idea as to the weirdness of the mind. She _is_ hearing them in that echoy tone used on nineties comedy shows.

" _And I'm still standing._ " He saw the anger, the worry growing on her face. " _Faith_.."

Carmen and Lewis took it as their cue to leave the small gazebo. Faith smiled at her friends, then frowned as they seemless disappeared into thin air.

Faith stared Henry down. " _This wasn't some run of the mill baddie! I knew where it came from, and what it wanted, I thought that, seeing as you knew this about me so much longer, that you could have waited for five minutes before going off of your own to talk about this_!"

" _I had to act fast, Faith. It's not like I planned for this to happen._ "

Faith sat down next to him, looking away from him, leaning against his shoulder. " _8 more seconds and you would have been either dead here or dead in another universe!_ " She said softly.

Henry looked at her, feeling the metaphorical weight on his shoulders. " _Sometimes we have to act fast, Faith. It came here, without aim or reason. As far as I know."_

Faith closed her eyes in a mixture of relief and worry. " _Yeah, as far as you know_." She said gravely. " _You did what you had to do, I understand. That was close thought._ "

" _Yeah it was._ " He kissed her on the top of her head.

She looked up at him, wanting him to promise to try to not get himself into that situation, but who was she kidding.

" _What?_ " Henry moved slightly, stretching his sore back.

" _I think we'll be having more of those 'close calls', the unplanned kind of ones, and it could be the end of the line for one of us someday._ " She looked off into the distance, recalling painful recent memories.

Henry held onto her tighter, not trying to convince her that she's wrong. Because he still remembered all those deaths of their loved ones. She still does. What would be the point of it?

Faith smiled sadly as she saw her slighty younger self and her husband holding each other. She blinked. Boyfriend, she meant. 'How can we get married on an island?'

"Amplifier _was_ a bit _off_... better check if the synapses are all ali- " She heard the loony voice that's not Peter, muttered.

"What?" Faith was jolted out of her thoughts as she saw him, her memories of her home disappearing behind her. They were back at the clearing, but the sky became darken with the indications of an oncoming storm. She looked up at the sky, having never seen her home with this type of weather before.

"Nothing." He dismissed. "Faith," She heard the voice, or Non Peter, said. "Remember this moment. And remind yourself that this isn't the end of the line for you. Now, you have the will along with the way, there's nothing for you to worry about. When you get everything sorted out, With everything of you intact, you'll find him again and tell him how very _wrong_ of you two to assume."

She felt his hand on her forehead. She has the strength. For every one of her friends, and Henry.

She felt herself feeling free-falling, a presence in her being lifted, though not completely, as if her heart is crying out in pain.

\- 8 - 1 - 14 - 7 -

\- 21 - 16 -

* * *

\- - - - 5 - -8

Faith blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightly lantern litted room, taking in the antiques that she remember from a museum, long along in her childhood. 'Well, still not back yet.' She thought with a grimace as she started to shift her weight. She hissed as she felt a pain in her side and left leg. She gripped on the end of the slightly lumpy bed.

"Oh my head." Faith weakly said, as she stretched her back. 'bumbs and bamboo, Ten and evil beard, Henry and.. And family' "Hen.." Her hand went to her throat, to massage the soreness out. 'Dr..'

"Oh dear," Faith heard the noise of metal cluttering and a light cockney accent. "Hold _on_ , will ya?" The dark-haired woman said as she walked to another open door in front of her, but from the light emitting from that room, she assume that it's connected to the one that she's in.. "I should've expected you to be up and about, what with those strange trousers you have on." Faith looked at the woman in alarm. 'Well, she thought quickly. 'That wasn't a part of the dream them.' "Oh, don't you fret. I'm _not_ one to judge. Thought I have to say, I've never seen your type of clothing before."

Faith kept gaping at the woman, not because she saw her clothes. The woman that's in front of her is Jenny Flint, one-third of the Paternoster gang, a spin-off that she hoped would have come true, but that's besides the point. The point is that at least it gives her more than enough of a hint that she may be in the Victorian Era. But 'When' is another pressing question, especially if she kills a gaggle of variable butterflies by doing so.

'Oh my god,' She thought to herself. "Thank you." She managed to say to her cockney idol, hoping she didn't sound horrified as she does on the inside.

Jenny took her response as Faith still recovering from her nasty fall, which she isn't wrong, just not the only thing that's on her mind. "So, as we're waiting for the Doctor to come by, here's a bit of dinner for ya. " She went to a small wooden table where a tray with a plate of fresh cheese and sausages, along with a tall glass of water rested on the smooth pine. "And I _expect_ to see an empty plate, this'll get you a bit of strength back into ya." Faith opened her mouth to protest. "And don't you say that you already had a kip, if yer did, you wouldn't look as pale ya do right now. "

Faith furrowed her brow at the sentence, but her stomach and dry throat agreed with Jenny. "Thank you so much." Jenny handed her the tray.

"When you've finished, I will have already have the water prepared for you to take a bath." Faith opened her mouth to protest, but Jenny wouldn't have it. "And don't say no, miss. It looks like you need a good one." Jenny left the room, leaving the door ajar.

'I should have asked for a mirror,' Faith thought, touching her temple tentatively .' If they even have hand mirrors in this time? Maybe? I'll try to bring it up in conversation.'

She looked down at her tray, her hunger getting the best of her, all this emptyness and cold feeling and she used the metal silverware to take a bite out of the sausage. She moaned out in surprise. 'This is so delicious!'. It felt as if this was made for royalty from the most dedicated chefs, not from a maid from the Victorian Era, that was made for her just to have something in her stomach.

She finished the plate quickly and topped it off with the water which felt almost as rich as the fresh water springs from back home.

She set the plate and glass aside from her, on the tray. 'Wait,' She thought. 'Food's not even that advanced yet. That can't be right.' The fact that she ate enough of the food, and her friend's leftovers, because it was THAT good and she's comparing what pretty much is breakfast at night, to royalty.

Her eyes wandered around the room and spotted her unknown satchel on the floor. Still wondering as to what's going on, and still remembering what has happened during her dream thing through the 'in-between', a name she quickly decided on until she can find the Doctor and find its true name, she grabbed the satchel from the ground and plopped in on top of her legs.

She opened the bag, expecting for it to be a few things, as the bag felt pretty light. Even with the lit candles, she can't see the lining of the bag.

She puts her arm in the bag to see if perhaps there's a reasonable explanation for a bag that she hadn't seen before, in her possession, that looks as a pitch dark night in the jungle. She felt a familiar string, with it's fringe tickling her hand. She quickly pulls it up to show that it's her ball and twine, a woolly string with a metal ball tied at each end.

That she left in a clear container, in her closet, with the rest of her hunting gear.

She quickly puts it back, closed the bag and looked at it. Everything about it screams normal, even thought this is the first time that she's had a satchel, since being a kid. She always used backpacks, especially since treking around in the jungle for all those years. She held it up over her head and lightly shook it. Not a chunk, clatter, or even a thunk. She set it back down on the bed.

Faith started to massage her temple in bemusement as Jenny came back into the room, with a pot of boiling water, with a blush on her cheeks and a smile on her lips. "Oh, I see you ate. Sorry, it was all I had cooked. Now if you can get up and follow me."

Faith set the satchel down. And smiled at her. "The food was great. Don't worry." She shifted as she said this, grimacing slightly.

"Oh, that has to be checked, for sure. Try moving slower, Miss Harrington."

Faith did as she asked, because as much as she has to find the Doctor, she's only human, and she's not in the best of shape to be running off.

And if she landed in a time where she's talking to one half of one of her favorite lesbian super couple, then she has to learn more of what time she's in, just to be sure she's not messing with some butterflies of time. And maybe, given the opportunity here, to fangirl a bit.

"Just Faith." She made it to the side of the bed. "And I'll call you Jenny."

A bit of blush appeared on Jenny's face as she sets the pot down. "Oh, it's not necessary, Miss Harrington."

"Yeah, well, I _want_ to." Faith stood up and leaned on Jenny's shoulder. "It's nice to be on first name basis," '...with one of the Paternoster gang.' Jenny helped her walk into the bathroom, while Faith tried to focus on how is she going to find the Doctor, as she's not entirely sure as to what year she's in, and if he's even in London at all.

Jenny gave a small smile. "Don't worry Miss Harrington, The Doctor will be on his way here to check up on you."

"Thank you very much." Faith couldn't help but give a small smile back, to reassure her. Even if it's against all odds, she wished that finding the Doctor would be that easy. But at least a bath might sooth her legs. "And it's Faith, Jenny."

\- - - - 5 - - -8

Jenny left to wash her clothes, which Faith remembered to empty out her jeans and told Jenny to put them on the bed, next to the satchel, just in case if she managed to lose her things in the bigger on the inside satchel, leaving Faith to enjoy a few moments in the claw feeted roll top bath.

Faith took a deep breath, shuddering at the cold air in the room, and crawling feeling she'd gained. One look at her arm and she swatted the little black dotted bugs who decided to join her. She made a face as she looked at the red dead bug guts.

Not wanting to be like a sitting duck, she took the cloth that Jenny showed her and started to scrub the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, trying to get her mind to relax from... everything. And to focus.

* * *

A brown long-haired man got out of a black carriage, on Baker Street, paying the driver quite handsomely.

The driver nodded in earnest. "Thank you sir, May you have a pleasant evening."

The brown-haired man curtly nodded, clearly seeing the man's smile despite the pouring rain. "Best of luck to the misses. "

With that, the driver drove into the night, the man waited until the carriage drove far ahead to walk towards 107 Baker Street. Heading towards the house, he walked away from the door towards the side. He stopped in the yard and sniffed the air.

He tasted the bit of diluted artron energy and London, a newer London, with just a hint of a Tropical aftertaste. He walked closer towards the source, almost tripping on a 21st century bow and arrow handler.

He stopped two feet ahead, figuring out that this is the strongest point. He strokes his cheek, deep in thought. It seems that it was active a while ago, that's was when he had to stop what he was doing, which was a shame, really, he was close as to figuring out what was going on with those grey eyed blokes.

He sighed. Now he has to deal with two things. He slightly grinned. He'd always liked to multitask.

He started to walk away, glancing at the bow and quiver below. He stopped, turning back to the scene, tapping his head away, rummaging through his head, something that he's missing.

He walked back and forth, careful to not pace as quickly. Well, he can't really be too sure as to what happened as it has recently happen, and the residual energy is a bit common. Nothing too much that stands out. The rain fell on top of the bow, making a slight pitter patter sound.

He took out a metal instrument that emitted a sonic sound and started to inspect the spot. His eyebrows shot up as he saw the readings.

His eyes glanced down at the bow and quiver in front of his feet. "Fantastic!" He said sarcastically, slightly stomping his foot.

\- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

\- 12 - 15- 18 -19-

Date: August 23, 1974

"Oww." Faith said slightly as she puts the pricked finger to her mouth to sooth. She shook it, careful to not move too much on the grey, uneven rock, as the sewing work that she has in front of her could result in losing her place, or worse, her handmade pants.

"You pricked yourself?" Henry said loudly, from his spot where he was taking his waterfall shower.

"Yup," She popped the 'p' as she started to find her needle. "Don't worry, Hendy D, nothing to worry, nothing to hide."

"You can join me when you're done." He said happily, without a care.

Faith gave him a smile, the slight wind blowing on the stray hair that came loose from her ponytail. "Lookout remember, the little deers and boar don't cook themselves." She grabbed the needle, ready to finish fixing that patch. "Besides, Eloise Hawking could come by at anytime."

"Oh, alright. But we have to try doing this together one of these days."

Faith had two more stitches to finish. "Yeah, I'll keep _that_ as a suggestion to Widmore, having mass showers." She giggled as she finished the patch, albeit with a crooked stitching. "Finally." She stood up to put her pants back on. "I swear, I thought Janelle's lesson wouldn't pay off, well, I can be wrong at least once." She wobbled slightly as she grabbed the piece of string to tie together with the loops that she also had the chance to fix. She sat down to finish working on sharpening her arrow head, with a large piece of rock right next to her to scrap it.

"Everyone can be wrong. They just have to own up to their mistakes."

"You got that right, sweetie." She frowned as she recalled the last few weeks. "Isn't it interesting that Richard managed to remembered us, and ... I don't know, it's just seems a bit.. Weird. Trusted us in quite a lot of things."

"Well, you're the one that know him a whole lot better than me, do you think he's someone not to put our trust in?"

"Well," Faith stopped scraping and looked ahead to see Henry, who seems to be almost finishing up. "He is, from the short three times I managed to know him, but, _Henry_ , this side wasn't explored, yes mostly everyone that's accounted for are here, but they never showed how was their way of life , mentions here and there, but nothing too much. That's the problem. Me not really knowing what's going to happen for the next three years." She turned back and half heartily started working on the arrowhead.

"Is that so bad?" Faith looked up to see a _very_ clean Henry. "You can't be Sherlock Homes all the time, knowing the solution before anyone know what the problem is. Remember I wasn't even suppose to be here, and everything turned out a bit better from what you watched?"

Faith nodded. "Okay, yeah." Faith looked around for his clothes. "So, Watson, " She hands him the clothes, making a big sweeping gesture to where her arrowhead work layed and the recently cut bamboo. "As I shall be busy taking advantage of the local water system, will you be more than capable of finishing my work load?" Faith said in an above average Estuary English accent.

"I will do my best, Miss Homes." Henry tried to copy to a similar accent, which resulted in sounding different area all together.

"We should probably practice on that." Faith turned around, waiting for her boyfriend of three months to put his clothes back on. "Hurry up Watson! Homes's gotta shower!"

"It's not like we haven't done anything... _indecent_ before."

Faith couldn't help the grin breaking out of her mouth. "Yeah, but I really need to take a shower today, I'm getting worried about the bugs that was in my hair earlier."

"Understood." Faith heard the distinctive rustle of clothing being put on. She turned back around and quickly gave Henry a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Also don't forget the line thing for the arrow head." Faith walked towards the edge of the water and started to strip.

"It has a name!"

"Do you remember what it was?"

"No..."

"Arrow line, then." With that, Faith walked into the water, turning as to swim towards her natural shower.

\- 12 - 15- 18 -19-

\- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

* * *

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Jenny was in the kitchen, preparing more water for the lovely blonde, before going to the laundry room to wash her wet clothes that Jenny left in a weaved basket. She hummed as she busy herself. Just only a few weeks and she has never been as excited until she had gained her job.

Heavy footstep heralded the arrival of her brown long-haired master.

Jenny smiled at him. "Good evening,"

He grinned. "Right back at ya."

"You seem to be in good spirits. Did you _find_ something?"

"Maybe," He said happily.

"Maybe? For the case, or not?" Jenny tried to remembered how she managed to wash leather from the last time she washed a coat similar to this. Well, different colour and shape though.

"Well, I 'found' it, I just don't know where it is, all I know is that it appeared recently and," He started to walk around the room, to make his point. " it seems to be here."

Jenny frowned, but set it aside, as she is nice, the woman, it's only been less than a night knowing her. And most of that time she was resting. "Well, then, I think my news is connected to yours, Doctor."

The Doctor took a peek at the laundry and he frowned as he saw the leather jacket on top.

"I think so indeed."

\- - - - 5 - - 8

\- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

\- 12 - 15- 18 -19-

Date: December 6, 2004

Faith Harrington looked on at the calm ocean, an ironic sight as she reflected on the past few days that felt so much longer.

She looked down at the pieces of paper that has had her mind in disarray for a while.

She closed her eyes, trying to will away the images from her mind, room 24. Everything. She moved her shoulder, and frowned as she still felt a dull pain on her shoulder.

'1, 2, 3, 4 , 5.' She thought, breathing in and out. Faith looked out where the sky reached the sea. 'I have to go to help find them,' She thought.

"Faith," She looked up to see Henry, her boyfriend of almost a month, a face that she'll never get tired of seeing. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've only been gone for five minutes," He moved his bent arm to reveal the cut fruit on top of a large leaf. "Thought you would find this a nice change from - well, you know." Faith untangled from him to receive the leaf.

"They had fruits too you know. They just had the concentrated syrup on top." Faith half smiled, trying to not think to much of her confinement. "I'm just glad to be out of there. Being stuck in that bed for days, made me restless." She finished her fruit. "This is so much better!"

"Why were you stuck on a _bed_?" Faith noticed the worry on his face.

"No, no, _not_ like that! It had something to do with the sky turning purple for a few seconds a week ago, remember?"

"Yeah, did something almost _fell_ on you, too?"

"Well, it's a long and complicated story, worthy of three two-hour movies." She touched the temple of her head with two fingers, laughing in excitement. "Oh my god! I still remember that! I mean nothing could compare with Cumberbatch's Smaug. That'll be one for the history books."

"What's a Cumberbatch and what does the Hobbit have to do with anything?"

Faith grinned, showing him her unfolded paper. "Let's just say, I have some proof as to my... Specialness. Look, all these months here, as much as I felt the stress, I felt happiness _here_ , something I never really had in like..." She exhaled. " _Years_. I felt there was something missing from it, though. Like it was hidden, but I felt the empty space, where it should have been. And I want you to be the first to know, Henry. Because I trust you. So very much." Faith grabbed Henry's free hand. "And I'm _going_ to take this risk, even if you think ... _Bad_ of me after I tell you."

\- 12 - 15 - 18 -19-

\- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Tears stained her face as Faith recalled the memory. She stopped washing the grime from her stomach and cover her mouth. She remembered it very clearly, more so than all those years being on that island.

'Maybe it's... it's.. Oh god, what's going on?.' She thought. She absent-mindedly rubbed the front of her neck with the cloth, barely touching the red pendent necklace.

* * *

\- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

\- - - - - 5 - - 8

The Doctor entered the room, carrying one of Jenny's dresses for their guest. He said that he wanted to meet her himself, or at the very least find some clues as to why she's here, though he didn't say that in as many words.

His eyes wandered as he spotted the anachronistic satchel laying on the bed.

He looked up and spotted some items next to the satchel. A necklace of some initials, some 21st century American change. One thing caught his interest though. A bottle of Paracetamol, expiration date, July 29, 2009.

He walked around to the other side of the bed, stopping at the grey Converse, seems to be from the 2006 line, on the floor.

He heard a woman shudder and the sloshing of the water in the next room. He started to walk towards the slightly opened door.

\- - - - - 5 - - 8

\- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

\- 12 - 15- 18 -19-

Date: December 31st, 2004

Running. Running.

An awful lot of running to do.

Faith ran as fast as she could, jumping wide over some small rocks. She was more than fortunate to have found those pairs of shoes back at the barracks. 'It's completely terrifying, but it's so, so exciting? No. No. Doctor Who has caused me more than enough trouble today. Had to blab to the others about David Tennant's lines to the four people that are leaving these island, and one of them is a definite Doctor Who fan. Absolutely _smart_!' With that though, Faith pushed on, running until she found herself running in familiar territory. Which means she's more than close to the beach.

'I have to beat that helicopter!'

She staggered on, through the last few miles, but, still determined, Faith ran.

The dirt turned to sand and the trees into the familer ocean view, with a looming freighter imposing on it. And the helicopter more than halfway towards it's way to the freighter.

Faith staggered into camp, gulping at the dryness in her voice. "Henry! Henry!" She closed her eyes as she fell, face first on the sand. She felt herself being turned over by none other than a face she hadn't seen for over a week, Lewis, who hovered over her. "Toker! Need Henry, where is he?"

Charlotte Staples Lewis appeared on her left, the red headed British anthropologist holding a bottle of water. "Hello, Miss Harrington! Tell me what's going on!"

"Henry?" Faith breathed out.

"He's with Daniel's group, on the raft to the freighter. He's fine, he's safe."

Faith weakly shook her head. "No. Keamy," Charlotte widen her eyes at the mercenary's name. "Has a dead's man trigger. Bomb! Gonna explode!" She lie back down as the rest of the circling people scattered, presumably to find a way to warn the rest of their people.

Faith's heart slowed, closing her eyes. Her tired body fighting against her quick mind. 'We made a promise to each other! He can't... He..' "Water!" She shouted out

\- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith blinked back to reality as she felt the cold air very clearly. She grabbed the half filled bowl of water and sets it back down on the pot.

With a gulp, she looked around for a robe or any substitute clothing. All she saw was a robe, a short pink robe. She raised an eyebrow. 'Trying to say something, Jenny?' She briefly thought if her being here at this point in Jenny's life is going to change anything.

Faith turned towards the door, quickly putting on the robe. She stopped what she was doing, her heart started to speed up.

Right there, in the threshold of the bathroom door, is the Doctor.

Christopher Eccleston's Doctor.

'Holy. Fricking. Crap!'

* * *

\- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

\- 14 - 9 - 14 - 5 -

"Do you wanna come with me?" The Ninth Doctor said, walking around the TARDIS. " 'Cause if you do, then I should warn you — you're gonna see all sorts of things. Ghosts from the past. Aliens from the future. The day the Earth died in a ball of flame. It won't be quiet, it won't be safe, and it won't be calm. But I'll tell you what it will be: the trip of a lifetime!"

\- 14 - 9 - 14 - 5 -

\- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

\- - - - 5 - - 8

She massaged the edge of her eyes and felt her body sweating as she looked at The Doctor. This version of him has long straggly hair tied in the back, wearing clothes that seems more like Gay Nineties than the cropped haired leather wearing Doctor from the show. And she's sure as hell know that she hadn't seen him wearing something like that.

'Oh my god! Oh god, dear flipping Santa Christ! It had to be this version of the Doctor, who... doesn't look a hell like he did in his episodes. He never even did variations on the pants! Oh dear Santa Christ! Something's gone wrong! I'm in another universe.' Faith paced around as she's internally freaking out. She felt a bit light headed. 'Jenny said that the Doctor was coming. I ended up in a universe where Jenny is a companion. That's fantastic, fricking terrific. That is a great load of - The Doctor is staring at me.'

The Doctor was indeed staring at her, more like studying her. Then, after a moment, his gaze soften. He lightly waved his hand at her. "Hello... Are you there? Ground control to Major blonde?"

Faith stopped pacing, holding back commenting on the blonde joke. "Yeah, hi. What are you doing here?" She tried to say strongly, but probably came off more confused than anything, which, to be fair, is a part of what's she's feeling at the moment.

'Maybe when he left Rose and wheeze on out of there, he actually had other adventures?' Faith thought. 'I mean, sure, he could have other adventures, and there are few Nine stories, even with the books and audio... Wait, wait a minute, those photos that Cleaves, no. Cylde.. Clyde Langer? '-13 Bannerman road is...' Mr Smith... Mr. Finch! Finchie! Clive Finch!' She mentally punched the air. 'Thank you, association tactics! So maybe I'm not in yet another universe. But, wait, he mentioned the Titanic, and Southampton. But Jenny looked like the standard Victorian Maid and - oh criminy he said something.'

"Sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Are you thick-headed or you've had yer head in the clouds?"

Faith glared at him. "Are you really always that rude?" Now that she said it out loud, he has been one of the ruder Doctor, like 'ape' this or 'Ricky' that. Not Sixth Doctor rude, but close to there.

"Just to get my point across. I said, 'Aren't you cold like that?' "

"Not really." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why?"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Your robe's undone."

Faith looked down at herself, and if her leg wasn't positioned just right, he would've had an eyeful. Faith quickly grabbed the two ends to close it. " Crap! Well, you startled me. A person could end up burning a hand if you do that." 'Talking from personal experience...' "Again, what are you doing here?"

"I live here, well, temporarily, just to see how it fits."

Faith nodded slowly, as if she's appeasing a child. 'Oh boy.' "Right... yeah. How's it fitting you?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Could be worst. Not one for domestics, me, but there's a lot of things to do in good old London Town!" Faith raised her eyebrows at that. "So, Jenny told me about you. "

Faith smiled. "Okay, good."

The Doctor frowned. "Good? Interesting, seeing as she mentioned something about a portal and you falling out of it."

"Yeah. " 'Well, straight to the point, aren't you Doctor?' "That would be me."

"And another - Oh... You admit it?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, I was going to tell you eventually, Doctor. With more clothes too."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. "How did you get here and how do you know my name?"

'It's never going to get any easier. Is it?' Faith took deep breaths. "Short version, some way or another -my bet's on misdirected Magic at this point - a portal brought me here. To this universe." As she said this, the Doctor took out his sonic screw driver, pointing it straight at her. "Long version, well," She covered her eyes, as the tip of the screwdriver's light is shining directly at her. "This wasn't even my first, involuntary, stop. I had to deal with something I can't even say to you. It's an _important day._ That's all I'm saying about that. But what's really weird is that I'm not even sure as to how I'm still alive after managing to... End up here. I'm not a metahuman, a magical race or anything like Hugo, so how did I managed-" Faith stopped her long explanation as she noticed that the Doctor is looking at his screwdriver. "Are you even listening to me?"

'Human, 27.1 of age, has a stronger than average immune system, though she has been exposed to two different types of low frequency wavelengths of Time particles. One of them seems to have been active a while ago. Oh, that's just fantastic! It's bad enough I survived, wasn't it? Now here's this poor soul who's not even from this dimension!' The Doctor pocketed his screwdriver and looked at Faith, realizing something. "What were you saying about magic?"

"Oh, like you haven't encounter magic before?" Faith quickly asked. "Like that universe you ended up with and you met Morgaine and Mordred?" She tried to remembered the events about 'Battlefield'. "They thought you were Merlin?"

"Technically they were in my dimension." He said, lost in thought, of another body, a life with a fantastic companion. He brought himself back to their conversation. "Don't change the subject. Just, how are you getting that information?" The readings didn't indicate anything that this woman isn't like the standard human with latent psychic potential. Not enough to be a telepath. He certainly would have felt that.

"From the tv, and audio plays, and the rest from the internet." Faith said, growing with confidence with each word. Until she saw the Doctor's face.

The Doctor looked at the woman in awe. 'Unbelievable. I made sure, personally, that they would not fall into the wrong hands. Evidently, I didn't find all of them in time.' "Of course you are."

Faith furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"We should talk more in the parlor. I'm figuring you would like to have a nice pair of warm clothes while Jenny washes your clothes. Have a nice cup of tea. Normal human stuff."

'And the legendary train track mind of the loveable Time Lord makes an apperence.' "Yeah, sure." She said, still lost in thought. " Give me your coat, and we'll head on down."

The Doctor jerked his head towards the room behind them, slightly moving his ponytail, which made Faith smile a bit.. "Jenny's loaned you a dress. I hope you know your way into Victorian Clothing."

'Oh Victorian era. Of course he would be here then. It is one of his favorite places and time period, after all.' Faith gave the Doctor a small smile in response. "Course I do, I was a thespian in high school. It was a requirement to know your way around Victorian clothing. At least where I ended up going." Faith walked through the threshold of the door.

\- - - -5 - - 8

\- 13 - 5 - 13- 15 - 18- 9- 5 - 19 -

Date November 8, 1996

A long-haired redhead 16-year-old girl with the greatest smile on her face looked to her rising star. "Oh you look great, you're gunna knock them dead, blondie." She said, jumping up and down and waving her closed hands back and forth.

Faith laughed as she adjusted her short pixie hair to stick out more. "Eileen, it's just a rehearsal, not opening night."

"Still, you have to be all you can be, you know?"

Faith's smile soften as she opened her backpack to search. "I'm just in a handful of scenes as Scrooge's lost love, nothing memorable."

Eileen used her hand to gently turned Faith's head to face her, causing Faith to stop looking. "I know you, and you are memorable. And you're going to be the best Belle that can be."

Faith's response is to lean in to kiss Eileen's perfect big nose. "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

Eileen pressed a finger to her lips. "Teaser. I'll see you at your house, deal?"

Faith giggled as she went out of her seat. "I'll be fine, just as long as I have my girl at my side."

"Well," Eileen twirled a piece of her curls, grinning from ear to ear. "At the seats."

"Whatever." Faith waved her hand as they left the props/makeup room.

Faith quickly walked back inside to close her backpack and hide it in the dark space of the beauty desk. 'I'm only missing just this once,' She thought as she looked at her medication. 'I can take them later.' She swiftly closed the backpack.

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith smiled bittersweetly finished closing the dress, rubbing the corner of her eye with her free hand. 'It has been more than 8 years, and so much has happened. I don't blame her, but if she could only see, just to let her know that they're..'

Faith let out a shaky breath. 'Let the memory go back into the mind. Okay.' Though she may like the style, she hoped that she doesn't have to wear this type of dress anytime soon. 'At this doesn't need a corset.' She walked slowly to the side to see how the clothes fits her. She moved her loose hair to the side.

Her smile faded as she noticed the weird gold chained necklace, with a red gem, on her neck. 'Didn't I took it off?'

She went towards the satchel to get her necklace, the one that her Henry made her.

"Oi! Get a move on! I have questions!"

In a rush, Faith puts the items in the satchel, grabbed it and headed for the door. "Hold your coconuts! It's not my fault. Got distracted!"

"By what?"

"A lot of somethings..."She started to stumble, from the still present pain on her leg.

The Doctor grabbed her lower waist as she stumbled.

She looked up at him. "Well, hey there sailor." She said slightly shakily.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as she steadied herself, his arm risen as to not be that inappropriate. "It seemed that you needed some help."

She took one step on her leg and winced. "I'm not saying that I don't need it." She gestured to her body. "Just saying that there is a thing called personal space."

The Doctor nodded. "I understand that. Let's head to the parlor."

"Lead the way." She tried to move again, but the Doctor stopped her. "What?"

He stared intently in her eyes. Then grinned. "Nope, never mind."

As they walked, she wondered what just happened at that moment. And what he meant before about what she said.

* * *

\- - - - 5 - - 8

Faith plopped down on the comfy plush seat in the parlor room, putting the satchel next to her, across from the Doctor, stretching her legs as she did so. She barely flinch at the pain, partly because she doesn't want to cause worry. She turned to Jenny would was dusting the books, but looking right at them, while doing her best to not look at them. The Doctor didn't noticed, or tried not to. Course, he had missed the London Eye three times before thinking that it could have been the 'dish' for the Autons.

Faith, on the other hand, felt a bit self concision. Which, even if it's Jenny, not going to go away anytime soon. She coughed slightly. "Do you think I can get water?"

The Doctor nodded slightly. "Sure. Jenny, can you get her a glass?"

Jenny nodded. "Of course I will." She smiled widely at Faith, set the book down and walked into the next room.

"What did you meant earlier with that 'of course you are.' ?" Faith asked, inmitating his northern accent.

"What were you doing in 2009 London?" The Doctor said at the same time.

Faith looks taken aback by his question. "I asked first, seeing as it's kinda an important question!" She harshly whispered to him. "I told you that this wasn't my first stop. Yes, I ended up that version of London, and I want to know how you knew!"

"So, were you in London when all of this happened? I mean, before coming 'here' here? Either you were or you did a lot more before coming here. I saw the bottle on the bed. Interesting, that."

'Oh you Time Lords and your eyesight. Going all Superman on me.' "Doctor, I, somehow, without even knowing it, ended up in a multidimentional portal and fell onto some guy's empty apartment building. But, I felt that... Seeing as I am from another universe, I might need some things to help me survive. How was I suppose to know that in the next hour, I would end up in a BBC period drama?"

"It's okay, understandable. Have taken a few things that weren't mine, myself. So, anything else out of the ordinary when you were there? Anything none human?"

Faith opened her mouth to answer. But realized something. "Doctor, I'm from another universe." She waited for his response.

"Yeah, knew that already. Didn't I told you when I scanned you earlier?"

"You didn't." She covered her mouth, in disbelief.

The Doctor nodded. "Ahh, sorry about that. Happy belated birthday!" He said happily.

Faith couldn't help but grin. 'Course he would believe me off the bat, he'd probably seen weirder.' "Thanks for that." Truly meaning her words. "Wait, how did you know about my birthday?"

"Simple." The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from one of his pockets. "Sonic screwdriver. It can do all sorts of wonders. Figuring out a human's age is one of many functions it can do."

'I mean, he did gave me an opening. I just have to say it.' "What else can this magic wand of your can do? Can it unite the five stones of powers? Or something magic related?" She, sarcastically, said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her tone. "Is this something from your own universe?"

"Nah, it's just something I do. Being the jokey type. So... you seen this type of thing before? People from other universes stuff." She clarifed to the John Lennon haired Time Lord. "Not just other dimensions or pocket universes. The independent ones. Because, I admitted I know a lot about you, and you're.. Well, I'm not really sure what you're feeling about that."

'You don't want to know what I'm feeling about all of this.' The Doctor thought as he leaned closer to her. "What's important here is that you, somehow, managed to have found and travel through a dimensional lesion, twice, and managed it in less than a day."

"A what?"

\- - - - 5 - - 8

The lurker stepped out of the shadows fully emerged onto Baker Street, on a stallion that she managed to find wandering on the streets. She had no need to worry, hardly anyone is walking around at this hour.

She smirked as she saw the parlour lights turned on 107 Baker Street. 'Good,' She thought. 'Still here then.'

She went up to the door, still carrying the woman. She knocked on the door. A brunette maid opened the door. She blinked twice at the lurker. 'Intriging,' The lurker thought. 'He really is acting more like a human.'

"Hello?" Her eyes trailed to the woman on her back, though she can't see too much as the visitor reframed from appearing closer to the light.

"Good evening. Is The Doctor present?" The female vistor said politely.

The maid slightly smiled. " Who should I say is expecting him?"

The female visitor walked in closer into the light, revealing her exposed green scaled face. "Vastra."

\- - - - 5 - - 8

"A very unstable hole in time and space, if it could get you from your original universe. What happened the second time it appeared?"

Faith looked forward. How much she could say, seeing as Rose is nowhere in sight, or maybe not even his current companion at the moment. "Remember when I said I fell on that guy's apartment, after I finished looking for stuff, I left it, trying to find my way around, looking for you. " She half lied. She saw the Doctor trying to open his mouth. "Can't say too much, it's a very important day. Future stuff, you know."

"Just looking for me? " 'Huh,' The Doctor thought. 'I have a future, apparently.' "Interesting then that I've also managed to find a bow and quiver that looked quite new."

Faith nodded. "Okay, I may have also looked around for other things," She pointed a finger at him. "It's not like I wasn't out of place. Besides, they were like the only useful tools that are an advantage to me."

"Have you tried metal baseball bats?" Faith's eyes lit up as she remembered a certain companion and a Dalek attack.

"Not really my style. Besides, I have been trained in the archery arts." Her eyes widen when she realized how her sentence could have been misinterpreted. "I meant in a non killing way. Well, hunting for food. And some fruit, if your aim is good. I'm sorry for my ramble sickness." She saw the Doctor smiling a bit. "We were talking about a giant universe hole that likes to appear where ever. Right?"

"Yup." The Doctor pulled back a lock of his hair behind his ears. "There's nothing really to worry about them. These made a hole and collapsed back into order. If there was another lesion anywhere on this earth, right now." He pointed at his head. "I would know."

Faith nodded, slowly taking the information in. "So, they're not that dangerous?"

"Doctor!" Jenny barged into the room. Both Faith and the Doctor turned to her. Jenny stopped to take a breath. "There's a green scaled woman, Vastra, at the door. She has Irene!"

The Doctor stood up, alarmed. "Well, what you waiting for? Bring them inside!"

Jenny nodded as she went to the doors.

The Doctor looked back at Faith, who's really confused at the moment. "I'm sorry, what's going on?"

"Let's just say that there's some trouble going on that needs my full attention. 'm sorry, but the lesion thing has to be on hold until all this is over."

Faith raised an eyebrow, but inside she feel her heart starting to race. 'Jenny doesn't know Vastra, so I'm at the beginning for them. And saying it like that, of course there's a 100% chance of it returning. I have to tread very carefully. Even more so, considering that those two are going to be a big part of his future.' "When isn't there trouble?"

The Doctor turned back to Faith, looking at her oddly. 'Has she even seen the same events?' "Good point. Just stand by me and everything will be okay."

"Fine with me, I'll just use my bow and quiver to scare off the thing." 'I should ask about that movie when I have the chance.'

The Doctor pointed a finger at her, with a look of caution. "It's not that type of trouble. I think.. Just don't cause any trouble."

Faith glared at him for that comment. "I'm not going to, because, a, I don't use my bow to harm... Humans- or aliens. And b, I don't even know what type of trouble is going on, so a preemptive warning with nothing else of information, I'll accidentally end up into trouble anyway." 'The way of the world, at least, in my world.'

"It's quite interesting to see you scold a human companion for causing trouble, Doctor." Vastra strolled in the parlour, carrying the young woman's body towards the small table in between a wided eyed Faith and The Doctor's seat. "Seeing as you are trouble prone as much as you are able to attract so many people to come away with you."

"I told you, Miss Vadlar isn't my companion. I don't have one at the moment."

'No companion..' Faith widened her eyes. 'Then that mean..."

-14-9-14-5-

Rose Tyler, standing next to her traumatized boyfriend, Mickey, while the Doctor stood by the doorway.

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, nodding enthusiastically, with the maddest grin on his face.

Mickey hold onto Rose tightly. "Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so..."

The Doctor looked more than a bit disappointed. His smile faded. "Okay. See you around."

Rose gave him a look, a mixture of 'not going to do it,' and 'he's joshin'.

Without taking his eyes off of her, he closed the door. In less than a second later, he dematerlized the TARDIS in front of young Rose's eyes.

-14-9-14-5-

"Hold on!" Faith said, standing up from the couch slowly, as to not make the pain flare up in her leg, to give Vastra a more comfortable place to put Miss Vadlar. Though her words are twofold, for halting Vastra, and for finally getting an answer to a question she never said. 'Oh just peachy! Flipping fantastic! Another thing to worry on top of the lesion thing. Just great.'

* * *

Okay, that was a long one, and it's been more than a month since updating. Sorry, by the by, working a job, helping around, getting addicted to watching more TGWTG reviews (Atop the fourth Wall is the best review/plot show ever!), and generally enjoy summer like a newly 18-year-old should.

Good news! Seeing as I had to cut some scenes, because OVER 8,000 WORDS, chapter 4 should be coming up sooner, projected about next week. Bad news, well, my job is very demanding so, it's a toss up between relaxing and this series, along with the other ones that I'm working on.

Next chapter will be the second half of the two parter, which probably won't be as long, but hey, at least I can update faster.

Update: I really know how to jinxs myself. My computer's charger is slightly broken and , given that the model was over ten years old, is going to make writing a bit more difficult for the foreseeable future.

More notes: good news, have new tablet. Bad news, full time job, using tablet as a distration from the stress, browser app being weird, and tumblr.

Original date: July 29, 2014

Revised date: August 24, 2014

Re-revised date: November 9,2014

Re-re-revised date: November 22, 2014

Note: Yes, I have this tendency to rewrite my chapters. It's been like that for years. But, for me, I think of it as a strenght. Not everyone is going to get it out of the gate. While I do have a master plan of sorts, there's a bit of, okay, a lot of distractions getting in my way.

Updated date: same as first chapter: May 23,2015

Right. So... Leave a review, if you can, and if you can favor and or follow, that would be fantastic as well.


	3. An alt version of Nine and Faith's hello

# The Ninth Doctor and Faith p.1 #  
Jenny Flint carried her tray of sweeten tea, red wine and her plate of assorted flat, circular biscuits into the sitting room, where her employer was entertaining a recent arrival. Her tray wobbled a bit, but that was to be expected, she hadn't had much experience the chance to attend to too many guests before arriving to Baker Street. And she hadn't had the chance during the weeks she had been employed either. Of course, she had been employed for more than just working as a maid. A maid/cook/assistant.

His current guest was called Madame Vastra, a woman with a strong, confident, and handsome voice, enhanced by the posh accent she affected, but rather strangely, hid her facial features with a dark veil. If only that was the only thing peculiar about the woman.

Throughout her month of working for the Doctor, ever since she had seen him arrive in his blue box, during her last day working as a match girl, she had gained quite a range of experience. For one thing, she had gotten used to running around in trousers, a rarity that she had attempted only at home, in her locked room. With the Doctor, it was an nearly everyday occurrence.

One that was going to end soon, she reminded herself as she discretely examined the Madame. She had practice in that area before she had met the Doctor: as being the seller of matches allowed her to see different sorts of people around Greater London.

The Madame's posture seemed to be as stiff as the wood on trees, akin to the woman of her age group she had seen walking with her matches, nose raised high in the air. But, during her time in the kitchen, setting up their snacks and drinks, she had began to enjoy herself, talking animatedly with the Doctor. No underlying trace of anything that would suggest that she was hiding trauma of the skin.

"Here you go, Miss." Jenny said, settling down the tray on the small brown table, across from the Doctor's and the Madame's arm chairs. She took the liberty of taking the Madame's cup and, moving towards her side, delivered the white cup into her waiting hand.

"Why, thank you." Madame Vastra said, hearing the smile in her voice. "Miss..." She prompted.

"Jenny Flint, Madame." Jenny smiled in return, hopeful that it would be seen through her Vail. "Can I enquire as to why you're using a veil indoors?"

"A bit forward of you, dear." The Madame's voice had the mixture of intrigue and curiousness that, Jenny decided, seemed like it was a good question to ask. "How long have you been associated with the Doctor?" She asked in turn.

Jenny arched her, somewhat-tamed, eyebrow, at the question. "Long enough to know that, it's rare to have a wanted visitor who he seems to be at ease with. Especially during an hour as late as you appeared, Madam. An hour where there's late foot traffic, if I may add."

"You've chosen your companion well, Doctor." Madame Vastra said, with a smile evident in her congratulatory tone.

"Assistant," The Doctor corrected, hiding his displeasure by drinking his sweeten tea. "She prefers solid ground than bouncing around different planets."

"Oi!" Jenny gave the Doctor a pointed look. "I don't mind finding adventure, I'd mind if I have to acquaint meself with everything else in that star crossin' life of yours."

"Which is actually one of the reasons why Vastra's here."

In response to the long haired Doctor's words, Madame Vastra pulled away her veil, revealing, quite a lovely face, her textured green skin, similar to the reptiles in those books that she had borrowed from the library in her old home, before everything became less bearable.

Jenny curtsied in the woman's direction. "A pleasure to meet you, Madame."

"Likewise," Madame Vastra grinned, revealing strangely white teeth. "I have also been adjusting to new circumstances. And, to my new lodgings. If you would, would you care to accompany me for the next hour?"

Jenny blinked at the question. "We've only just met in this hour, Madame."

"Of course we have, but from what the Doctor has told me, in the twenty two hours, and 12 minutes, that you've known each other, you've quit your job, and moved into his home. And, you seemed interested in knowing more about me."

Jenny wanted to include that it was (match girl), but a lot could be disclosed in an hour. If the Doctor trusted this woman, she would at least go out with her for the hour. Her decision made, she turned to the Doctor. "Will you be all right without me?"

"Of course." The Doctor grinned, hiding his resigned sadness.

Five minutes later, young nineteen year-old Jenny Flint grabbed her winter coat, for the mid-March night wind, bid her goodbye with the Doctor, and left with Vastra.

The Doctor returned to his chair, to drink his slightly chilled cuppa. He let out a small sigh upon taking his first sip: just the way he liked it. He wished had more time with the young woman. It always felt this way, when they leave, in one form or another. Even if she hadn't decided yet, their time was destined to be cut short the moment she mentioned never wanting to leave the Earth. All of time, and space, and she was content exploring the whole of London-Town, righting a small spek of Sol three.

What was it with 19 year olds Londoners and their inability to wander beyond their borders?

The Doctor reached for a chocolate biscuit, one of the few flavours that Vastra decided to not take with her, during her wait for Jenny. Her half-finished tea was set to the side, the wafting whisper of steam rose into the cold air, lingering before it disappeared, ready to began its cycle anew. As the steam evaporated into air, The Doctor considered his own seemingly perpetual cycle: engrossed himself into an adventure, meet someone to help him along, oddly enough most of them being female humans who were nearing young adulthood, and, at the end, invite them for a trip or two. He rarely managed to say those words.

Apparently, he was having an off first century. It was like he was, for the lack of a better word, jinxed. The first companion he had with his face, Rose Tyler, and she rejected his offer. And with that, imprinted the chain of companions he would gain and lose in a span of a millisecond.

But, of course, he couldn't blame her. Not really, he wasn't the same man he was when he had long term companions, like Charley, or Lucie. He glanced back at his hand, gripping nothing but air. Realizing his action, he closed it, symbolically closing the door in his mind of Lucie Miller.

Swallowing his saliva, the Doctor rose to dispose of the plate and cups.

He stopped as a bluish dot appeared, blocking his way towards the kitchen. The blueish dot grew until it became a swirling blue-white Vortex. He looked at it in horror. "No!"

2.58 seconds later, a large shimmering white bubble shot out of the portal, collided with the Doctor's body, resulting in him falling to the floor, and the bubble to stop in its tracks. 3.05 seconds passed, and the bubble disappeared, revealing the unlucky soul with the pink-red amulet.

"Fantastic!" The Doctor groaned out, the blonde having fallen on top of him.

"Sorry John Lennon," the blonde roughly murmured, looking at him in confusion. "Has anyone said that you looked better with the Harry Potter hair? Because it's true, dude!" The girl yawned, small droplets of tears decorating the edges of her eye. "Why they had to go? I don't know, he wouldn't say." She started to sing, her gaze shifting to one of longing. "I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday..." She yawned again, settling herself on his chest.

-5-8

Faith Harrington yawned lazily, stretching her arms as long as she could, on her king sized bed, located in her yellow wall-papered room, in her one story yellow painted house. She rubbed her aching jaw as she looked around, and smiled in relief at the covered form of her husband, a checkered forest Green-dark purple patterned blanket that he bought for himself.

Feeling just a bit mischievous, she hooked her knee over her Sleeping Beauty, moving herself upwards to sit on his thighs. Hopefully, he would be in the mood once he woke up. Which wasn't normally a problem. They have been trying like rabbits to conceive a baby for almost a month. In almost every position possible.

She wished he was awake, as much as she would like having a early morning rabbit moment, she couldn't wait to talk about the strange dream that she had about wandering around London, looking for the Doctor to finish her mission of becoming the double goldfish. Or was it a big bird stone?

She sighed, inadvertently shifting herself closer to her love. She grinned to herself, finding at least one part of him was awake. She moved away from him, right to her side of the bed, covering herself with her TARDIS designed blanket.

She was sure it had to do with an animal. Her journal would have to do for the moment, she had to do it quick before it disappeared, like a whisper of smoke or breathe on a mirror. Even if that dream left her the feeling of being locked in a blue tinted room, tied to a bed.

She moved her feet to her side of the bed, the blanket still draped over her. Neglecting to put on her flip-flops, she walked towards the dresser, and stopped before the mirror.

The body of Rose Tyler blinked before her, covered by a TARDIS blanket, and nothing else. The same as Faith.

Faith held her hand upward, Rose mirroring her movements. Faith touched her cheek with the back of her hand, Rose does the same. Squinting at the mirror image, her eyes inspecting everywhere, even her erect nipples peaking out from the blanket, she concluded that the Rose mirror, echo, whatever, looked older than the one from Journey's end. A bit bigger in the waist, strange. A Non-Rose reflection. Except for the bangs the Rose in the mirror sported. Which looked exactly like Faith's own.

Rose frowned deeply, in response to Faith's frown. How was this real?

Faith traced the dark half-circles under her eyes, Rose mirroring her, though hers was darker.

Through the mirror, Faith saw Henry slowly waking from his slumber, scratching his newly crew-cut hair. Following her gaze, Rose frowned, at odds with Faith's smile at her love.

Faith met Rose's eyes, for the first time since she walked to the mirror. Rose leaned forward to breathe on the mirror, disturbing the mirrored image, and for a brief moment, a wall of crumbling stone, tinted in blue appeared behind Rose. She started to write down with her finger: "Save the Doctor, save the universes."

She pressed her hand against her waist, and locked eyes with Faith once more before disappearing from Faith's mirror.

Henry's image appeared, tilting his head, his brown eyes wide.

Faith, smiling softly at her husband, walked away from the mirror, towards her window, frowning at the flowery pink metal bars lining in parallel. Her hand grasped the first bar within her reach.

Through her barred window, Faith saw the freshly filled graves, lined in parallel with the pink bars. The graves were marked with bamboo sticks in a t-shape formation, all of them of varying length. Her eyes laid at the small square grave, one of only two with a grey tombstone, her heart started to race at the implications. Before she could do anything, everything changed. The mounds of brown dirt warped into the familiar yellow painted houses, the restored swing set just off to her left, and the smooth paths around the barracks.

An arm slid around her waist, the owner of it tickling her ear with its breath.

Faith touched the pale arm on her waist, furrowing her eyebrows. "Ben?" Everything felt too real for Faith, more than just a dream, from the possessive way the arm was around her, to Non-Rose. Through the window, the sky changed from a bright blue to a intensely recognizable night sky infused with different planets, and stars. "Why does everything keep changing?"

"It's not set yet. You still haven't reached them." Her back straighten at his voice. There was something in the way he said those words. Like she was supposed to know what he meant.

She pulled away from him, feeling a overwhelming sense of unease. "Why should I?"

His pale hand reached out to wipe away the strains of blonde hair. "The threads of your timeline, someone powerful crossed yours when you were at Rose's old flat. Erased your memory twice." His two fingers stopped between the edge of her right eye and the start of her hairline. "Definitely not another Time Lord." He breathed out, in a mixture of relief and sadness.

Faith's eyes widen, darting back and forth, taking in every single conscious moment of the last few days in her universe.

"Don't touch me!" Faith hissed at the nightmare before her, and grabbed him by the crook of his arm. "¡Maldito bastardo!" She swore, and tried to push him away with as much force as she could. "¡Péqueño demoñio!"

"Ahh," He half smiled. "Good to see you again!"

Baring her teeth at him, she sank her fingers into his arm. "Yeah, the sentiment isn't returned, asshole."

"Somebody needs to learn more." He lightly reprimand.

"Maybe I'll get a copy of your Richard Cranium Dictionary, learn every hard swear in the universe. Anal crumpet 's all well and good, but there's only so many words to combine. Unless you care to share early."

He hummed in faked amusement. "How about when you gained enough storage space?"

"If I managed to survive a goddamn plane crash, a full head-on collision, and being a big fish in a sexist, homophobic pond, then I can find my way around this!"

"If /I/ couldn't think up another way, what chance do you have?"

Faith's face lit up in twisted fury. "Tit for tac, old man. I may love her just as much as my husband, but..." She trailed off, half smirking at the look of realization on his face. "I think, you'd probably try harder this time around, won't you? Won't leave things until the final goodbye. Save your blonde flower on that high pedestal of yours! The benefits of remembering /all/ that Doctor Who. I'd have to thank Eye Patchy for that idea later."

As she stated her plan, Faith's bedroom faded away, into his domain, his safe place, lit with harsh red lighting.

His realization faded into sadness. "I'm so sorry."

She was taken aback, at the sincerity in his tone. "Apologises won't work with me. Not after what you did to my family. To my memories!" She glared at him, her hand reaching to touch her waist. "To her."

"Lethe, Faith. Embrace." He whispered softly.

-5-8

/All these melodies, they go on too long Then that energy starts to come on way too strong All those hearts laid open, that must sting Plus, some customers just start combusting.

That's the penalty When life is but a song../

The scent of burnt cinnamon wafted through Faith's nose, easing her entry into her waking reality. She forcefully blew out her nose.

'Where in the hell am I now?' She thought, interrupting her mental playlist. She quickly sped through the rest of the verse, ending at the part where the red musical demon enacted a proposal which entitled also becoming queen of musical hell. She had to: finish the song, or at least the verse, or have to deal with that earworm until it died away. And that was the last thing she needed to think about, given her current situation.

She sluggishly flexed the digits of her hands, rewarding her ears with the unmistakable sound of her bones crushing together. Or nitro bubbles squished in her bones, if she remembered correctly from her old elementary school way back when in Chicago. At least they weren't broken, one less worry to think about.

A few more blinks and her eyes cleared up, adjusting Faith to the low lighting of the living room. At least it looked like a living room. Other than the dull peach wallpaper, the broken mini-table, and the green armchairs who decided to sleep on their sides, it was one of the nicer living rooms she had seen, from this new universe so far. Judging from the lack of giant holes anywhere, her entrance() was less destructive this time. That was a plus.

'Well,' Faith thought as she glanced around the worn brown couch she was lying on, 'this is comfy.' She stopped at the crook of her left elbow, her hand reaching out to touch it, tracing the faint half-moon marks. She was only in the Time Vortex for a few minutes. At least, it felt like that to her. She had only closed her eyes and concentrated on slowing down her heart rate. It wasn't like she thought that the bubble thing was going to happen again, otherwise she would robbed Borders, or a similar named book store. So when did she had the chance to do something like that to her arm?

Cloudy brown eyes flashed before her. Along with the feeling of regret.

The thought added to the uneasy feeling Faith had in her gut. Along with the burnt cinnamon. Wiping her entire face down, with both hands, she exhaled harshly. "Feck-ing hell!" She hoarsely muttered. "Feck, fecking figs!"

"You've Irish blood?"

The sound of another, external voice caused Faith to sit up in the very comfy couch, her free hand falling to her stomach. It felt like that time when she was six, when she decided to sleep near the Christmas tree, trying to see how the Red, White and Huge was going to appear in her apartment. She slept until midday that Christmas, barely missing the start of that Veggietales Victorian Christmas special. "What? No!" She answered quickly. 'That's part of Susan's tangled family tree, not mine.' "Picked it up from an old friend of mine. I found fecking to be a very useful word to use, you know?"

"Giving the illusion of dir-ty swearin'?" The strangely familiar voice asked, it's voice as strong as if it was standing right in front of her.

"Something like that." Faith admitted, hiding her small smile at how the voice lingered on the word 'Dirty', and frowned. "I'm sorry if I gave you a scare. This is new for me too." She said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. As Ben once noted, 8 times out of ten, it was the key to have control in an unfamiliar position. Which, granted, caused a few bruises to appear on his face now and then, and almost got him killed on more than one occasion. 'But, practice makes it easier...'

"What, falling on top of people, and calling them a Beatles' name?" The voice said, amused. "Mind you, I haven't been to one of their concerts in ages. Not since the early sixties. Haven't had the time."

"Am I in London?" She asked the voice, frowning, looking around for a person-shaped tell. She sniffed the air, finding that the cinnamon smell was fading. For all she knew, maybe she landed in a universe like Heroes, special evolved people with, not too flashy, powers, and she managed to land in the home of Claude Rains, invisible man. They sounded close to the same, at any rate.

Of course, what were the odds that she managed to end up in universes from her childhood shows? What was going to be next? New student at Greendale, new case for Angel Investigations? End up in My Little Pony and barely tower over Princess Celestia?

"Now what makes you say that?"

Faith shrugged, forcefully exhaling. "Accent, you sound like from London. North side, maybe. Sounds a bit Daphne Moon-ish, so, Manchester, or possibly Blackpool. Unless Blackpool isn't a country. Or maybe it's a county, like Cook County, or Orange County. Or Ipswich." Faith rambled on. "Or maybe I'm in the U.S, land of the immigrates, cynical in-betweeners and the self-entitled idiots." She waited for a full five heart beats before speaking again. "So, London then?"

"Yup." The voice said, with a grinning tone. Faith tried not to frown at the lack of a popped 'p'.

"Okay," She nodded, her mind still muddled over the similarities of the different universes. It wasn't like she was hoping for something completely odd, like ending up in Elwood city and explain away the lack of animal-like body, or end up on Evergreen Terrence and deal with the lack of yellow skin and a funny personality, but she had to wonder if only managing to end up in two different Londons in two different universes, in a row, in about two hours, was a good thing. In the sense that the amulet was somehow easing her in to universe traveling. "So, can you show your face, again, Mr. Non John Lennon? Or is it Miss? Or even just Non John? Or Miss Mr.? I like to talk to people face-to-face, if you don't mind. Makes things less awkward on my end."  
They chuckled. "It's Mister. But," He tapped Faith's shoulder, causing her to turn her head sideways, then upwards. "The Doctor will do just fine."

Faith Harrington blinked. Twice.

If she hadn't just arrived via a hard shield bubble, from a portal her amulet probably created, she would have chalked up the Ninth Doctor's Edwardian Paul Bearer clothing as a simple costume change. If he wasn't the only Doctor, aside from the War Doctor, who never changed anything from his iconic ensemble other than the long shirts. And never had hair long enough to tie in a bun.

If the man in front of her was indeed the Doctor, or one of his alternate parallel versions, she needed to be as sure as possible. She won't be fooled twice by alternate parallels. Even if part of the foolness was partly her doing. She could admit that now.

"Hiya." She gave a short wave. "Greetings and salutations, and whatever else I'm missing."

"Good to meet you, Hiya. Sorry if I gave you a scare." Said the Doctor, peering down at her.

Faith frowned, mentally reviewing what he said. "Oh, wait no! That's not my name! /It's/ Faith Harrington!"

The Doctor repeated her name, drawling out her surname. There was something about the name that brought a sense of reassurance to the Time Lord's mind. "Rolls off the tongue."

"There's more where that came from." Faith Harrington said dryly, her gaze venturing around his tighten hair. "So, anything else to add? Or are you like Madonna?"

"What is it with you and Earth pop music?"

Faith pursed her lips. "One: I live on Earth. Two: music is awesome. Kept me sane for most of my years. Three: Ja, Ja, Ja. Nice deflection. Doctor Who?" She tried her best not to inflect any type of knowing tone as she questioned him.

"Ah, just the Doctor." The blue-eyed Time Lord walked around the comfy couch, the smell of burnt cinnamon wafting through Faith's nose. "Nothing more, nothing less." 'As of now,' The Doctor thought, melancholy tinting his mind. He tampered the rising thoughts down. He needed to be as sure as possible, and that meant he needed his full attention directed at her.

"Just to get this out of the way, is /that/ smell natural to you?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow at the jean-jacket wearing girl who asked the question. "Secreting it like a gas, or something?" The blonde tapped the side of her nose for emphasis. "The nose knows plenty."

"Spilled tea on meself," The Doctor started to answer as he moved one of the arm chairs the right way up. "You and your bubble helped with that one."

"But I didn't burnt your tea." She frowned. "Unless it did. Did it?"

"What's wrong with how someone takes their tea?" He sat down on the armchair.

"Nothing really, haven't met anyone who cooks their cinnamon. And, the hiding behind a couch, were you trying to do the ol' Poke back surprise? Because that's next to impossible to even try, and a bit childish, for your age."

The Doctor seemed amused. "How old do you think I am?"

/Old enough to beat Jesus Christ's, twice./ Faith wanted to say, even if it could cause a timey whimey mess, if she hadn't actually traveled to another universe. And if this Doctor actually would believe her without physical proof. Crap, she wasn't a scientist, if she could, she would add more storage space to her mind just to keep all her theories straight.

Faith shrugged, emitting calmness. "Mid forties, judging from the body; with the clothing, around two hundred." Faith leaned forward, despite the twing of pain on the lower half of her stomach. "So, Doctor Vampire, man of the theater or walking Victorian corpse?"

The brown haired alien leaned forward in his seat, his gaze catching her eyes. "P'raps we should talk about the elephant in the room?" The Doctor suggested.

Faith nodded in answer. Enough of the dancing around. "Sure. Tell me what you saw when I appeared here." When he finished explaining, in a way that seemed so much like the Ninth Doctor she first watched over a decade ago, a bud of hope bloomed inside of her. Even if she had to wait for the amulet to open a portal again, to be entirely sure that it was a pattern and not a lucky fluke; him saying that the portal's color was blue, instead of orange gave more credidence to the same-universe theory.

And if that was the case, along with the Doctor actually being her Doctor, she could be the equivalent of a stone's thrown away from home.

The Doctor's voice punctuated Faith's optimistic thoughts. "How many times have you used the amulet?"

"Twice," Faith frowned deeply. "Why you ask?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver in on fluid motion. "Don't mind if I check." Turning it on, he mentally searched for the right setting, and aimed for the gem.

A beam of pink light shot out off the amulet, five feet away until it stopped. Barely six inches away from the Doctor. The light expanded to create a pink rectangular image, akin to the portal she saw only moments ago. Except it was like a portable hard-light hologram screen, with the capacity to see the screen in any position. "Is that suppose to happen?" She tried not to move as she said those words, fearing of disrupting the process.

"As soon as the Emergency Time Teleporter Amulet scanned you." The Doctor replied, eyes focused on the screen.

Faith's eyes furrowed at the name. "You know what it is?"

"Could be mistaken, like sharing the same face with someone, and accent. Need to be sure."

"Yeah, get what you mean by that." /Another check on the list./ The thought came to her.

The Time Lord held a finger to his lips, the universal sign of 'Be Quiet!'. Faith opened her mouth to continue, but closed it again as the screen finished loading, in a sense.

A thick swirl of dark blue, peppered with thinner layers of white, filled the screen. The Doctor reached out, and pressed the middle of the screen. The moving wallpaper of the Time Vortex disappeared, leaving a white screen. With an added finger, The Doctor started to write.

Faith looked at the screen with the sense of awe. Before her eyes, the Doctor's writing filed her screen with circles, but they weren't the misshapen ones she would dra, or the perfect ones one would get with a protractor. The language might have not made sense to her, seeing as everyone who attempted writing it back where she came from, had a different interpretation of certain words. But, she knew when someone was writing down Gallifreian.

The Doctor stopped writing, Faith admiring his finished work.

"It's beautiful." The Doctor poked his head out, and gave Faith a toothy grin.

"I thought the hair was a bit much, been a while since I've shaved."

Faith pointed at the screen, with raised eyebrows. "Meant the fancy circles. You look beautiful too, but seemed a bit forward. " 'Hmm, boning Nine with long hair. A fantasy for another day.'

His grin widen at her words, then faded in time with most of the circles on the screen. "No, no, no!"

Faith glanced back at the floating tablet-like screen and saw the sole remaining circle. "You're not just saying that because it's a good word to say?"

"It registered only one word- you wouldn't understand."

"You wrote the password wrong, and now it's locking you out?"

"Not exactly." The Doctor said. "It only registered one word. "

"Which means?" The sole circle started to glow, pulsing in time with Faith's heart. "Something good or something bad?" Faith gingerly held out her hand to the pink light.

"Oi! Don't touch it!" The Doctor reprimanded. "It's concentrated technology, very dangerous to touch directly."

"Why, what happens?" The screen started to zoom in on the circle, until Faith saw more circles inside the circle. "Okay, /this/ is something good?"

"Basic menu. So, yes." He reassured the woman, even if the limited entry into the Emergency Time Teleporter is one of the worst outcomes he had calculated. Only one of words registered: the word 'Is'. At least whomever reprogramed the password left the five word structure.

The Doctor tapped on the first left bubble which expanded into a counter, with the hour, minutes, and seconds separated into different piles.

7:25:08

He glanced back at the woman who managed to have met the requirements the Emergency Time Teleporter had, and one he added during his journey to the Medusa Cascade. From the curious look on her face, to the way she talked like they had known each other for years, screamed an honest disposition. He didn't want to hope. But he had thrown the amulet in the rift, to not let it go beyond a prototype. It's his responsibility, and so was she.

To her relief, Faith noticed the seconds counting upwards instead of backwards. "Not a bomb then." She said shakily.

"It counts from the activation sequence." He said, without any trace of the warmth she was started to grow used to. "Tell me everything that you remembered before arriving to this universe."

-5-8

'Hoo boy, now that was a story that could fill like six books.' Faith thought dryly. "Meaning right before finding this thing," She gestured at the pinkish reddish alien gem. "Sorry, dude." She shrugged out. "The last thing I remembered before waking up in the Time Vortex was sleeping in the early hours of my birthday."

"Happy birthday." Poor Faith, The Doctor mulled over his added requirement.

"Aww, thanks." She grinned softly, then it faded away she remembered. "I turned 27 a while ago, actually. Time travel tends to make a mess of keeping time."

The Doctor frowned. "How you mean?"

Faith signed. "I'm a time traveler, technically."

"Your universe has Time travel?!"

Faith raised an hand. "Limited, but yeah. I was one of those few who didn't have a choice in the time or place. Really set up a precedence, apparently."

The Doctor went back to the circle menu and tapped on the second circle. This time there was two sections of the screen, on one side, the number two was displayed, the other side had smaller circles linking together. "Just London, interesting..."

"At least it wasn't Cardiff." Faith mused, the Doctor grimacing in the time it told her to say Cardiff.

"That would be a nightmare."

"It was a nightmare trying to find my way around London." Especially during a Dalek Invasion, though she wasn't going to say that little spoiler. "So many sections, like Chicago."

"The country?"

'First Barsinona, now the Windy city?' "The American city that means, 'Lady go' in Spangish?"

"Ahh, now that's a good city, you came from there?"

"I was born there, in another universe?" She prompted. "Are they similar enough, is that why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you can understand Earth Three London, or is this tech advanced enough to calculate any everything about different universes?"

The Doctor scrolled the second half of the screen until he reached the top. "The activation site; small Island, roughly the size of London, somewhere close enough to Hawaii."

The circle seemed thinner to Faith, compared to the rest of the thicker circles. "So, this is my second universe," She gestured to her neck. "with this thing!"

"Any other questions, Watson?"

Faith grinned despite herself. Here she had the Doctor, who knew about ETTA - that the name could be shorten to those initials was something that brought a pain to her temple - and had locked it and thrown it away, and the only person who had intimately met the Doctor before managed to find it. "Does wearing it cause memory loss?"

"It shouldn't." With that, The Doctor closed the menu with a wave of his sonic screwdriver, the light returning back to the amulet. "Faith, I don't think you found this by chance." He put away his sonic, and stood up, towering over Faith. "And you're as curious as they come."

"New universe, potential new rules. Asking is a good way to know things."

The Doctor walked over and sat down on the couch near Faith. "I need to see inside." He gently rapped on the side of her head for emphasis.

Faith nodded. "To see if someone mess with my mind." She turned towards Long haired Non John. "I'll set up the walls and doors, don't you worry."

"Have you done this before?"

"In a manner of speaking." She pulled back her hair, her hair tie having been lost somewhere, leaving her temple clear. "Try not to freak out."

"I'll do my best." The Doctor shook out his hands, held out two of his largest fingers from each hand, and gently touched the spaces between the edge of her hairline and the corner of her eyes.

-5-8

The Doctor gently eased out of Faith's mind, breathing heavily. If he had stayed longer, he would of had to engage his respiratory bypass. "That was..." He started to say.

"Bit of a out-of-body experience. Lucky me that I'm prone to encode when I'm high stressed, blessing and a curse." Faith said, trying to keep her mind from straying into a memory that would cause her to start crying. Remembering that in her universe, Twilight is still a book series and hadn't been made into a movie yet, calmed her down. And the thought that Fifty Shades of Grey had not been written in any form yet, helped her relax enough from her recent mind sharing experience.

/"... Then, they wrote the words, Dyke Whore on my new T-shirt. I didn't wanted to end up worse. Looks like it did, if I'm here./

'Think about Doctor Who, all those Doctors, the extra books and comics.' She mentally told herself. Faith took in a deep breath. Name connotation code time.

'Rose Tyler, 21 stories over three series, spanning 5 years, companion to two Doctors, technically slept with the Doctor on Secret Diary of a Call Girl, Eleventh one, at least, had 33 stories over three series, spanning 4 years, who managed to kiss all of his main companions, except Clara Oswald's kiss was an echo clone, she had 10 stories over one series, spanning a year, but Clara managed to get a clone through late 1930s America, while on a date with Bucky Barnes, best friends with Steve Rogers, A.K.A Captain America, who faces off against Red Skull and a certain scientist called Admin Zola, whose's actor had appeared as one of the main teachers from the reboot, the second movie dealing with the woman-demeaning bleach-blonde Sir Pompfry, and the start of the climax being at the Shakespeare Globe theater. Pompous Pompfy being played by the Tenth Doctor. 30 stories over three series, spanning 8 years.'

"I'm good." She released her breath. "The other version of you said it would get better with time, either you're a bit rusty, or he lied."

The Doctor swallowed. "Maybe it was because of the regeneration, it's a lottery after all."

"I know." She remembered when he said it before. "Bet it was weird, watching future you, like a 3-d effect."

"That was decades ago." The Doctor said.

She shivered. "You regenerated from that body?"

"That attack on Earth, over 120 years from now. Just barely changed."

She wanted to say her name, to scream it, because from that look on his face, the one she had seen from Susan so many years ago, when she denied her feelings for Hugo, but the second she saw Hugo exercising with Lizzy, and that was the same look. Mixture of yearning, fascination, and what if.

'At least this version managed to get the whole other universe thing right away, hopefully this time he could- No. Jumping the gun.' Faith had thought of telling the Doctor about 'Doctor Who', but, aside from the Doctor, who dress sense is completely opposite from the black leather, she knew next to nothing about this current universe. She couldn't just say it without figuring out how similar this universe was to the show. She forcefully exhaled away her worries. It wasn't like there was a Doctor who equivalent of a Time Turner. Because that would be tedious where someone invented a quantum viewer to watch people talk centuries ago. "The other two include..." She trailed off, not wanting to explain that he would be one of the aliens she met, or an alternate version of himself. "Alright, How - how did you figure out about the universe thing?"

The Doctor grinned his famous ninth-doctor-grin. 'Well, of course,' Faith thought. 'same face, same smile and grins.' "Simple." The Doctor pulled out his trusty sonic screwdriver. "Scanned you, the only thing I could do. You've time traveled before, just enough residual artron radiation, and fairly recent. Same goes for the anti-matter particles. Only a bit more stronger to detect. You're drenched in them." The sonic buzzed at the flexy bandaid. "Just making sure it speeds up the internal background. That's the bottom right one."

"Okay." Faith nodded. 'Slightly same wiring after all.' The Anti-matter particles fully registered in Faith's mind. "Wait, no - no, Anti-matter?" She shuddered as she questioned. She swear she heard those collection of words before, just more recent.

"Travel through universes, tend to leave a bit of a mark. Which comes into the form of Anti-matter particles."

"That's not dangerous, is it?" She remembered hearing about Void Stuff, from the last episode from Series Two. She frowned at the ramifications of leaving halfway through 'Doomsday' during one of the 'TV' nights. Of course, she had to go with Ella to Honey Grove, Texas, for a 'personal tour', she gave her word that she would. As a personal rule, she'd never try to break her word. 'I won't stick around for that long,' she hoped.

"Pretty much harmless, lucky you. You had protection, otherwise, given you're fully human, as you've said, you would've been torn to chunky bits." The Doctor leaned closer to the screen, going back to the sky blue rectangles. He tapped on the bottom right rectangle, marked Internal Background. Aside from other minor bruises that are healing around her body, she seemed fit enough. "Have you eaten?"

Faith's head snapped up to his eyes. "Can it detect that?"

The Doctor licked his lips. "I'm just feelin' a bit peckish. Don't have much in the way of food. So how about we get some grub out there? Unless, you're in the mood for beans and porridge."

She blinked at the suggestion. She wanted to, oh she really did. Her last encounter with the Doctor may have been eventful, but she was with her family, her husband, interacting on her turf. At least the Doctor had Rose. All she had was mysteries piling on her back, which now includes The Doctor definitely knowing more than he was saying.

"From finding out that I'm from a whole different universe from yours, ta - to inviting me to dinner, I don't even know what /year/ I'm in, let alone what /planet/! You don't even know my name." Faith felt panic rising through her. What if this version of the Doctor is only on his first face? What if that time traveling alien was too trusting for his own good? He could have ended up traveling with a Brendon Block or a Sheridan.

From what Ella told her, during a sleepover at her parent's farm, Sheridan was one clever demon. Like, an actual demon. Well, an Upper-level demon that looked like a female-looking girl in her late teens. She found out about the Seven's hybrid status, integrated herself in Elyon's social circle right around Ella's arrival into the Brown household, and did certain experiments to some of their loved ones, which almost destroyed Honey Grove. Luckily, all of them survived, except for this guy that Elyon almost married, who apparently became too 'unstable', under Sheridan's influence.

A part of herself was very glad she was just a more-than-capable mortal. Because if she did had powers that rivaled sorta-gods and half-angel hybrids, her rosy-colored childhood would be nostalgia powder by the time she finished reviewing every movement she remembered of her mom and dad.

The Doctor watched her, more wary than when he first scanned her when she was unconscious. He still felt the bruises from his backside from when he attempted to use the plaster the first time. At least it reminded him of the powder. If the unwilling traveler managed to harm herself worse, he'd hoped to managed to gain more of her trust before then.

'Oh figs, I don't even know if he's a Time Lord! He could be a Time Master or have special Time walking powers!' Faith took deep breaths, rubbing the space between her hairline and the edge of her eyelid. 'But I have to keep goin'. Time can't stand still, and so can't I!' "But, if you were willing to help someone who trashed your living room, I guess I can give you the last bit." Faith held out her hand. "To be less of a stranger to you. Faith Harrington."

The Doctor smiled, taking Faith's hand and shook it. "It's March 13, 1885," He added the month and date just to reassure her. Her understanding nod released a level of stress from his mind. "We're on Earth. Is that where you came from?"

Faith exhaled again. "Yeah. Planet Earth, in the solar system, third rock from the sun." The lost woman joked at the end of her sentence. She wondered if the Doctor took time out of his busy wandering to watch cheesy sitcoms from the 90's. And if the show existed in this universe. "Somewhere in the Americas."

"North, I gather?" Although her accent seemed generalized, which gives more evidence to how long she time traveled, her slang words pointed to the most famous country of the Americas.

She raised her eyebrows in mischief, still smiling her half-smile. "A bit of the North side, part of the central side, and extra bits." She swung her legs to the open side of the couch and stood upwards, her head meeting the edge of his nose. He moved two steps backwards. Her bright brown eyes meeting his, brimming with determination. "So, given it's around the Victorian times, there is a Queen Victoria in this universe, right?"

"Yes, there is." He answered the 5'5" woman.

Faith sighed. "Please tell me there's no such thing as corsets in this universe. And if there is, than wherever the hell we're going, it's not too far."

-5-8

Twenty minutes later, Faith exited the room holding woman's dresses, dressed in a genuine dark blue Victorian dress. Complete with the chest-binding corset. Apparently, the Doctor had lived in this version of London for a while, enough time for him to find a live-in maid/Earth Assistant. And enough time for him to either start stealing or making a bit of funny named coins, why with the large selection of clothing he had in that one room, than she had seen for the San Francisco drag queen and king version of Pride and Prejudice. She should know, she helped with the buying. And with the closing and opening of the corsets.

On her side, was the satchel, unharmed by the rough landing, and had been returned to her by the Doctor.

Faith ignored the desire to argue about the levels of her intelligence, and set it aside for later, and looked down at the amulet in question. When she made the 'plan' of finding the Doctor, she had hoped that, upon finding him, she could be returned back to her universe, given the temporary lack of isolating barriers between universes. If he could managed to pilot Rose and her family back to Pete's world, then certainly he could return Faith to hers. Of course, after being saved by, and apparently, opening a small portal-sized tear into the Vortex, the amulet was another mystery on top of the memory gaps and the universe trips.

"One: not long, just like three or so hours, hard to keep track when traveling through a pulsing orange slow-ass tornado!" She really hoped that this version of the Doctor had the same open mindedness like the first version she encountered.

"Time Vortex," The Doctor corrected, pulling out his sonic screwdriver, directing it near the woman's eyes, the distance between their choice of seats being little more than three feet. "Do you happen to have a name?"

Faith instinctively bats away the sonic, finding another parallel between her Doctor and Mr Hippy Dippy Big Ears. "Faith. Harrington." She said, enunciating each syllable.

"Nice name." He complimented. "Knew a Harrington once, very good at catching while falling off of buildings." And snogging the breath out of him, as he remembered. It was the least he could have given, after Harrington had returned him his memory, even though that Eight body had managed quite a record at forgetting, without rhyme or reason. In that case, there was a reason, even if he couldn't remember what had happened centuries ago. The Doctor pulled away, analyzing his results.

Faith mentally looked back at her Doctor Who information, cross-referencing with the Doctor's little anecdote. She frowned, even more convinced that she was in a different parallel universe. Even if this Harrington wasn't a companion, it was still an event she had no context for. Or maybe it happened in those books where Gallifrey managed to be destroyed, a cult worshiping paradoxes with skull masks, and had completely different companions like the leather-wearing Fitz and Sam Jones.

And there was that comment about the amulet...

"Okay, yes, from another universe." Faith conceded. "And, possibly, from others as well."

The Doctor stopped looking at his sonic and back to her. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I came here..." She sighed, she had to tell him. "I came from a universe where your adventures through time and space are science fiction stories, on T.V, in movies, audio dramas, books, comics, on calendars, and fan stuff." She started off calmly, and quickly went through the list of media that 'Doctor Who' had been told on, as she saw the Doctor quickly turning blank.

"But, I don't think this is the case, for you. Because, my Doctor, well, the Ninth Doctor, he was normal, in terms of clothing, and hair. All leather jackets and cropped hair, like a British greaser. And I haven't heard anything about this time traveling amulet anywhere, at least as far as I know." From the look on the Doctor's face his face seemed to be a perfect example of total calmness.

"Alright, I'm taking you to get sorted." He stood upward, his body towering over Faith's body.

Faith raised her eyebrows as high as she could. "Meaning?"

The Doctor crouched down near her level, moving one of his hands towards her bended knees. "You haven't tried to stand up. You need a proper checking over."

"Oof!" With one fluid motion, Faith found herself being lifted near the Doctor's broad body. "You're living up to the name."

"Easier than waiting for you to walk all the way there." He grunted. "Could've taken a decade."

"Oye! I happened to be a very good runner." She turned around from him, taking in the rest of the house. They stopped at a stairwell.

The Doctor, in 10 seconds flat, moved Faith her upper body over his shoulder, while arm-hugging her. "Have you ran for your life?" He asked while he went up the stairs.

"Several times!" She glanced around, noting that the house had only two stories. The TARDIS really had a change up. "It's either that or dying."

"Your life must have been exciting!" The Doctor said off-handly.

"Looks like it still is!"

The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the woman. Fully Human, one less worry. Anti-matter particles, traces of it, barely enough to be considered, given how the amulet works, and residual Artron energy, very low levels. By sheer coincidence, this amulet managed to fall into a universe, into the hands of a woman who had experience traveling through time, and brought her into his universe.

"And among your trials and tribulations, would be time traveling without a capsule, yeah?"

"Well," Faith started to say. " wait. How can you tell that, it's been months since that happened!"

The Doctor held up his trusty tool. "Sonic screwdriver, capable of many things, one of those being the ability to scan for any sort of irregularities. I'll get the full scan later, so you can get a look-see, alright?"

"Fine with me," She took a deep breath. "I just wanted one birthday to myself. Does that universe just doesn't want me to have one good birthday? I already had to adjusted to the fact that Susan just had to have the wedding on my birthday. Two days of wedding stuff! I swear, the rest of her siblings are in college! Her non close knitted friends have jobs! No one needs to have a breakfast bar, but noooo! Carmen and Lewis, they got married in about five minutes, they didn't need all the fancy glitter. And just..." She massaged the bridge of her nose. "Is this making sense to you?"

The Doctor shook his head, his face focused on the sonic screwdriver. "Not really one for domestics."

"It's not just that. I try to make it my business to keep myself open-minded, to a point." Faith grabbed the amulet's golden chain. "This, appearing when I have no memory of even putting it on, would be one of my hard limits. Can you get it off?"

Something flicker in the Doctor's eyes. "The amulet?"

Faith raised her eyebrows. "Unless you were distracted somewhere else?" She gestured at the sonic screwdriver.

"Er, no." He returned his sonic screwdriver to his pocket and walked around Faith, his cold calloused hands parting her hair to the side, while looking for the clasp to open the amulet.

"You really are a Doctor." She joked. "You have the hands for it."

He pulled away from her, still leaving the amulet on her neck. "Are any of your 'close knit' friends a genius with advanced technology?"

She mentality looked over everyone of her friends. "Ella." She concluded, frowning. "But, we're on good terms. I'm friends with her. And she can't use them against me, I'm mortal and that would cause her to lose her powers."

"Her powers?" He repeated.

"Ummm..." She started to say. 'How to explain to a newbie.' She thought. "Fine, might as well. In the world that I lived, there's magic, set rules and a counsel. I don't, for reference, no need to worry there. But, I'm friends with some. They're nice witches, powerful ones too."

The Doctor nodded slowly, taking the information in. "And they're not the vengeful type?"

"No." She said firmly. "They're not."

"Good to know, cos somebody has keyed the lock to open with their handprint," He held out his hand, waving it slightly. "Isomorphic locked."

Faith grunted in discomfort. "Fan-tastic!" She muttered sarcastically. "Really fecking perfect." She eyed the Doctor's smile, a very amused smile. "What now? Any more reveals to share with the rest of the audience?"

"You're starvin'?

Faith arched an eyebrow. " You're offering peaches to me, Goblin King?"

The Doctor laughed. "Nah, white suits and Glam rock wigs aren't my area."

Faith covered as much of her mouth and cheeks as she could with one hand. "Yeah, your area probably can't compare to Bowie's."

"Oi!" The Doctor, clearly offended.

"What? Not a fan of his works?" Faith paused, a thought taking form. "He's still a musician here, right?"

"Yeah," The Doctor said.

"Just wondering about the similarities. Like if David Tennant turned out to be a famous porn star, or... " She snapped her fingers, to will the thought away. "Things. Like if 'Starman' , his early stuff, if he still made it, sang it! Or if someone else got the idea instead."

The Doctor considered what she said. "Good thinking, to ease your weary head, he did play 'Starman', and quite recognized as one of the Late 20th century Greats, by the time he died in 2016."

"He died..." She repeated. 'Michael Jackson, him, who else from the ol' Nineties playlist?' "But..."

"Every human does, eventually. But, he's remembered."

Faith nodded, dazed. "I'm feeling hungry now." And to destroy the growing dread that was building inside of the woman. "As long as it's not pork or dog meat, or tofu, I can eat."

While the Doctor busied himself with the food in the kitchen, the next room over, Faith decided on investigating the strange satchel. To her confusion and relief, it was empty of any threat, except for the picture of the Doctor and Rose that she had tossed inside, during her research, and, strangely, a packet of gummy worms.

Closing it, she paid attention to the smaller pockets on the outside, zipping open the pouch opposite of the satchel's opening.

/"You can't leave these things up to chance." Said the oddly familiar woman, before sneezing out a blue orb. "Time may not be stable in this universe, but there's too many vari- people at risk if she doesn't meet the right people at the right moments." She turned back to face someone. "So, I'm sorry, you can't just take her away, not without destroying every other universe in existence!"/

Faith massaged the etched letters of the smooth rock; From the other side. Acting on a hunch, she turned it over, revealing the etched word; Hello. She smiled sadly at the memory of how it was etched in the first place. God, how she missed her family.

"So..." Faith drawled out, closing the satchel and setting it back on the raised block of wood on the chair. "Have you met David Bowie?"

"Been to the concerts, haven't had the chance to meet in face to face, yet." The Doctor said over the sizzling meat. "Which decade is your preferred?"

"Well," Faith considered, grinning to herself as she realized her answer. "I guess his 70s stuff. /There's a Starman, waiting in the sky.../"

"Probably about me." The Doctor said smugly.

"Oh please." Faith snorted.

"Yeah, sounds a bit like me."

Faith covered her mouth to stiffen her snorts. "If that's the case, that's your new nickname: Starman."

"The Doctor is fine." The Doctor retorted.

"I bet you are." Faith grinned wildly, and covered her mouth again just in case he popped his head into the room. "Besides, it's a thing with me, there's this girl from the U.S, when I was in London about an hour ago, I'm calling her Candy muncher, in my head, for her ability to eat a lot of candies in a short amount of time. She was nice, like you."

"You're still in London." The Doctor's voice echoed. "Just in another time period."

"Oh." She had forgotten about her theories. About how she could have traveled to a different universe, where the long haired Ninth Doctor wears funeral clothes and likes to stay in houses. "Is this your house?"

"Has been for ages." He replied evasively. "So... How you know about where you landed?"

"Let's just say, I know my way around different types of computers." 'Even if I was in a Computer/Internet Embargo for more than three years.' " I thought the dinner was the way for us to talk comfortably."

"Nah, I can multitask with the best of 'em." She heard his voice over the clattering of dishes. "Any sort of drink you prefer?"

She shuddered at the question.

/"If I can control anything in my body at the moment, I would stab you in the neck with a scalpel." Faith spited out with undulated venom at the person hidden behind the harsh overhead light, who had asked her the question as conversationally as if they were on a date. "Cut off your feet, your whole arms. And then into your chest, take out all the unnecessary organs, and make whatever's left of your body as my singing puppet for those precious few seconds as you die in pain, as the light leave from your eyes. The silence is slowly killing you, indeed. "/

"Water's fine." She said, enforced calmness in her voice, after a few deep breathes beforehand. "Milkshakes aren't usually something you drink with meat, anyway." She laid her head on top of the table, closed her eyes and went into her mind playlist for a song from her childhood.

/So let me be, and I'll set you free!  
(Oh yeah!)  
I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me.  
(Oh yeah!)  
Why won't you answer me?  
The silence is slowly killing me!  
(Oh yeah!)

Girl, you really got me bad! You really got me bad!  
Now, I'm gonna get you back! Now, I'll get you back!

You say your Faith is shaken,you may be mistaken.  
You keep me wide awake and waiting for the song.  
I'm desperate and confused, so far away from you.  
I'm getting there, I don't care where I have to run!/

/Faith,/ said the voice of the Tenth Doctor. /Wake up, you can do this!'

'Are you kidding me?' Faith thought incredulous. 'I thought I lost you around the blue barfing. I even found non-imaginary people to talk to, so just stop this!'

'What is wrong with you? You have to reach Chiswick before it's too late!'

'Chiswick, um, why? Is my brain not catching up with my eyes?'

"Fine," The Doctor huffed. "I'm eating the pasta as well."

'Wha-' The non Doctor started to say before his voice faded, like that feature on a MP3 player, before it faded into the next song.

Faith yawned, turning her head from the table to face the Doctor, setting down her plate of well done meat and what looked to be creamy pasta. "Yummy." She licked her lips at the teasing scent that reached her nose. "Another nickname I'm considering now is Chef Doctor."

"One of many traits that I have; raising woman from slumber with my fantastic cooking!"

"Thank you, Starman." Faith said, wiping away the last of the creamy pasta from her lips.

"Doctor," He corrected her, drinking some sort of glowing pink liquid.

"You'll have to prove that." Even if she somehow hadn't changed universes when she bubbled out of The Stolen Earth, she needed proof. For all she knew, this Doctor could be a very similar lookalike that had accidentally opened an info stamp. "Let's say I value honesty above all other things, which might be a bit contradictory, given my life, but I can't just trust you right away."

"You've trusted me with more than enough," The Doctor took Faith's empty glass to fill with the jar of pink liquid.

'Not everything,' She mentally corrected him. "What is that?"

"A little drink I found on Sto, on Iguala. Apt for the name, this juice allows for the drinker to be able to say the truth, and nothing but the truth."

Faith looked at it cautiously. "What do you think of me?"

"I think, as far as I know, a bright woman who had experienced a lot in her life. And who knows more about me than she's telling." The Doctor gestured at the drink placed on the table.

'Well, he had drank from it as well.' She considered it, rubbing her thumb and her two closest fingers together. "Fine." She grabbed the drink and drank until she reached half the glass. The drink had an instantaneous effect, her stomach bubbling, the bubbles moving above her throat. "Upfm!" She said through her burp, sticking out her tongue. "Whoa!" She looked back at the Doctor, smirking. "How come you didn't do that?"

"Practice. And a different race from you. Human, right?"

"Yup." She popped the 'p'. "Your name?"

A shadow of a smile appeared for a second. "The Doctor. Yours?"

"Faith." She enunciated. "Harrington, if we become more than friendly. Are we really doing this, playing twenty questions?" She laughed out her question.

"Better than grasping at straws. Your universe, the way you described it, it can't be a parallel. There's no natural cutoff point! Which leads me to my next question. The magic in your universe, how does it work?"

"Simple." Faith raised both of her hands. "There's the born," She waved with one hand. "And the learners." She closed her hand. "And this small subset of the Gainers," She raised her four fingers. "Either by being possessed, becoming a magical creature, which is a whole 'nother set of hands, injecting witch's blood, which really is a horrible idea, and, finally, being given power, either by a half god, or a very powerful witch, like Samantha Stevens levels!" She set down her hand. "You still think that someone that powerful did this to me?"

"Yes," He said bluntly. "Tell me, were you wearing those clothes when you were sleeping under the stars?"

"No," She glanced down at her clothes. "I never even seen this jacket before." She shrugged a shoulder for emphasis.

"Whoever dressed you had an affinity for red."

Faith's eyebrows furrowed at his statement, to the point where it seemed to form an angry unibrow. "What?"

The Doctor gestured behind his neck.

Faith shrugged herself out of the jeans jacket, turning it around to reveal a bright red cotton-textured hood, with black lining, a contrast to the all blue of the rest of jacket, inside and out. She pulled the hood, while holding tightly to the rest of the jacket. "Well, this is new!" She turned back to the Doctor. "This was manufactured like this. No uneven lines, even though," Faith sniffed the hood. "It smells new. Oh god!" She covered her eyes with her free hand, leaning on the table. "It's like Space Hangover, but instead of Las Vegas and getting married to a hot MILF, I get new clothes and a space necklace and stuck in this fecking universe!"

"Amulet," The Doctor softly corrected. "Faith," He waited for the blonde to uncover herself and face him directly. "Clearly whatever happened to you has distressed you, but this didn't happened overnight."

Faith covered her face with her hand, trying to hide her frown. "It's... Plain."

"Of course it's plain, they're boiled beans."

"Yeah, but, I thought there would be more pizzazz!"

"I had cold meats from earlier, but a certain somebody was feeling peckish. And better the meat than some other poor soul."

"Okay… then you know any good places that have take out?"

The Doctor stared at her. "It's eighteen eighty-five!"

Faith nodded her head in time with her words. "Okay then, Doc Brown. Any cooked food carts selling some amazing Non-England food?"

The Doctor stared at her some more, in a look, that Faith interpretive, as /Really?/.

"Oh, come on! History repeats itself! People shouting about global warming, gathering around to hear a story come to life, recycling! It's not a completely dumb question!"

"It's not, I've heard worse, me." He looked down at the plate of beans. "And, plain beans aren't made to be enjoyed as the main course." Grabbing both of the plates, he started to stand. "I know a place."

Faith waved her hand around her jeans jacket. "The take out question still stands."

"Back to the sitting room, there's another doorway, go through, and open the second room to the left."

She stiffed a squeeing sound from her mouth, on her way out the door to follow the Doctor's instructions.

Relaxed by her mental playlist, Faith perused through the racks of dresses. She had some experience finding the types of clothes to wear, from her experience buying clothes in thrift shops, and outdoor markets. But dresses were a daunting task. Aside from the fear of wearing one during her heavy flow days, she had few occasions over the past four years to wear one. During her years stuck in the 70s, she had only three pairs of pants, including her jeans.

Which was fine, at that point in time, but now, she had time traveled to a point where her choice of clothing would be considered underwear. And Faith was nothing if not flexible to the needs of clothing. Even if she wished she landed in a decade where woman only have to wear a corset during roleplay, and even then...

She shivered slightly, having decided to take off most of her clothing, with the exception of the strange grey sports bra and granny undies she swore that she hadn't bought, in order to test-drive the dresses before picking the right model.

/Ugh, too beige, too governess, too Mary Poppins! Why can't there be a plaid Victorian dress?/

Her eyes stopped at a maroon colored long sleeved dress, enjoying how the open part of the stylish dress had a light pink.

"Result!" She said gleefully. Then frowned as she realized what she said. Where did she picked up that phrase? The closest friends that she had, that are still alive, that hailed from the U.K, was Lewis, and technically, Ella. And they haven't lived in England for years.

She gingerly pulled the dress from its wooden hanger, and held it close to her chest, inspecting herself in the nearby rectangular mirror. She paused as she squinted at the off-the -cuff ware, and how she wore this type of dress before, during her role as Belle from A Christmas Carol. She didn't mind the lack of a meatier role, the biggest one being the ol' grumpy, seeing as she had to work on her personal projects, at that point in the year.

Plan: The Doctor served plain beans, Faith, a bit unimpressed, comments on the lack of cooking skills. The Doctor invites her

Notes: Brendon Block, as played by David Tennant, was the main villain in Secret Smile, a two part mini series, and can be watched on YouTube, if anyone wants to check.

Songs used/Playlist option:

Yesterday - The Beatles

Misery- Maroon Five (2011)


End file.
